Kuroko's Moon
by Hibari Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. / Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima x Fem!Akashi / Warning : AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

**"…." (Bicara dalam hati)**

_**"…******__."_ (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

** Flashback. Kuroko Pov.**

"Kau melihatnya lagi, Tetsuna? Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut" Kata Kakek sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kakek tahu…ada orang yang sangat kuat, melindungiku.

Aku menangis karena sedih, bukan karena ketakutan. Karena aku bisa memahami tangisan mereka yang belum mau mati, sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku ingin jadi bulan untuk mereka. Menerangi mereka yang tersesat di dalam kegelapan.

** End Flashback. End Kuroko Pov.**

SMU Swasta Tokyo adalah sekolah SMU terelit. Ini hari Kuroko masuk SMU—disini Kuroko kelas 2 SMU—dan lagi-lagi Kuroko melihat roh berdiri di depan gerbang sambil menangis.

"**Eh ada juga..Gimana, nih kalau gak lewat gerbang ini, gak bisa masuk sekolah"** Batin Kuroko yang kebingungan sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya lewat soalnya kalau melewati roh tersebut dia akan mendadak menangis karena dia bisa membaca perasaan roh tersebut.

"**Ya, sudahlah lewat saja!"** Batin Kuroko yang mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan roh tersebut tapi tiba-tiba dia ingin menangis karena roh tersebut. _**"Sebelum upacara masuk sekolah. Aku jatuh sakit. Aku belum mau mati dulu, karena aku ingin sekali menjadi murid SMU hiks hiks hiks"**_ Kata roh tersebut sambil terisak-isak yang membuat Kuroko menangis tanpa di sadari Kuroko ada pasang mata yang memperhatikan dia yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Sejak kecil, Kuroko memang selalu begini. Bisa melihat roh yang sudah meninggal. Bisa melihat perasaan mereka. Tapi Kuroko tidak bilang pada siapapun, karena cuma Kuroko yang melihat mereka. Selain itu, kalau Kuroko bilang, mereka bakal takut.

"**Aku tidak boleh bersikap aneh di depan kelas baru ini supaya bisa dapat teman" **Batin Kuroko yang berharap supaya dia tidak bertemu roh yang membuat pikirannya kacau tapi ketika baru membuka pintu kelas dia melihat roh perempuan yang duduk melayang di atas meja kosong itu dan dia melihat nama yang tertera di meja tersebut. "Kuroko Tetsuna" ternyata bangku yang di tempatin oleh roh tersebut adalah bangkunya. Mungkin doanya tidak dikabulkan.

"Selamat pagi! Kita absen sebelum upacara, ya! Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing" Tiba-tiba datang wali kelas yang membuat semua murid duduk di bangku masing-masing kecuali Kuroko.

"Kenapa? Ayo, cepat duduk!" Kata wali kelas menyuruh Kuroko duduk. Baru selangkah Kuroko jalan sang roh tersebut menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"**Sepertinya dia membenciku" **Batin Kuroko yang mulai kebingungan karena gak bisa menghadapi roh tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau duduk?" Tanya wali kelas tapi Kuroko tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan wali kelas karena dia masih kebingungan.

"**Boleh tukar kursi gak yah. Tapi mesti bilang apa"** Batin Kuroko yang semakin kebingungan bagaimana cara menghadapi roh tersebut. Tiba-tiba Kuroko kaget melihat roh itu terbakar entah dari mana api tersebut tapi roh itu ketakutan dan kesakitan karena terbakar dan membuat roh itu keluar melalui jendela—maksudnya di tembus—

"**Dia pergi kenapa? Sepertinya tadi dia terbakar"** Batin Kuroko yang kebingungan sekaligus kaget melihat roh itu terbakar.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kurokocchi?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowo yang memiliki rambut blonde yang sudah ada di belakang Kuroko dan tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. "Burung pipit di luar sana memang gemuk, ya-ssu. Pasti lezat kalau di goreng. Wah aku sekelas lagi dengan Kurokocchi. Oh ya, Kurokocchi ini dipanggang juga enak-ssu" Kata laki-laki tersebut yang membuat Kuroko merasa kesal dengan perkataan laki-laki tersebut.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukan orang Blonde

**Cuuuuurrrr **

Ada seorang laki-laki yang berambut hijau lumut dan memakai kacamata sambil membawa guci yang berisi air dan menyiram kepada laki-laki blonde itu.

"Lagi-lagi aku sekelas denganmu-nanodayo. Padahal aku capek melihat tampangmu selama setahun penuh-nanodayo. Kau sudah sadar sekarang? Semoga air guci ini bisa mencuci pikiranmu yang sableng itu-nanodayo" Kata laki-laki itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot beberapa cm.

"Midorimacchi hidoi-ssu, liat nih bajuku basah-ssu" Kata laki-laki blonde itu yang sambil menangis kuda nil—karena nangis buaya sudah mainstrum—

"Jangan dekat-dekat , kau kan bau-nanodayo" Kata laki-laki berkacamata sambil mengejek laki-laki blonde itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Ayo, semuanya duduk" Kata wali kelas yang sudah kesal dengan kedua muridnya.

"Wah, kita sekelas lagi dengan mereka berdua" Kata Siswi 1.

"Wow! Sudah lama kuincar, itu cowo ganteng Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro" Kata Siswi 2—Ternyata yang tadi berantem itu Kise dan Midorima toh—

"Sayang, ada cewe nyebelin di antara mereka" Kata Siswi 3.

"Jadi mengganggu pemandangan" Kata Siswa 1. Kuroko itu duduk di tengah di depan bangkunya ada si ganteng Kise Ryota dan di belakang bangkunya ada si jenius Midorima Shintarou.

"**Airnya sampai tumpah ke sana" **Batin Kuroko yang melihat air tumpah tadi dan sambil di pinggir jendela dan Kuroko langsung menoleh ke depan, tanpa di sadari Kuroko ada roh yang melayang di luar jendela seperti gak bisa masuk mungkin Kuroko tidak menyadari kalau air itu adalah sekat pembatas agar roh tersebut tidak masuk.

"_**Aku tidak bisa masuk…Kenapa? Padahal itukan tempatku"**_ Kata roh tersebut.

** Pulang Sekolah**

Saat bel telah berbunyi siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan keluar sekolah kecuali Kuroko karena Kuroko mengikuti esktrakulikuler klub tenis dan Kuroko langsung pergi ke tempat ruang ganti baju untuk mengganti baju seragam dengan baju olahraga dan Kuroko keluar menuju kelapangan sambil membawa raket, baru saja sampai di lapangan dia mendengar percakapan 2 siswi kita sebut si A dan si B.

"Mereka berdua cakep sekali, ya!" Kata si A.

"Iya, sejak masih kelas 1, banyak cewe yang naksir mereka, lho!" Kata si B sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Senang banget, bisa sekelas lagi dengan mereka berdua" Tambah si A.

"**Mereka lagi ngomongin Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun, ternyata mereka populer di antara para siswi"** Batin Kuroko dan Kuroko tidak tahan dengan mereka dari kelas 1 soalnya mereka selalu bertengkar. Apalagi tadi pagi Kise mendadak memeluknya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jangan bengong saja! Ayo, mulai?" Kata pelatih yang membuat Kuroko sadar dari melamun.

"I-iya" Kata Kuroko yang siap sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan sang pelatih memukul bola tersebut mengarah ke arah Kuroko dan Kuroko memukul bola itu tapi tidak mengenai bola itu tapi bola itu malah mengenai si siswi A tadi.

"Kuroko Tetsuna" Kesal si A kepada Kuroko.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya!" Kesal si A.

"Ti-tidak…Go-gomennasai" Kata Kuroko sambil menjauh dari si A takut di gebukin si A.

"Hei! Kalian ini serius latihan gak?" Tanya si pelatih sambil menahan amarah tapi mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan sang pelatih.

"Bisa-bisanya cewe culun sepertimu masuk klub tenis!" Marah si A.

"A-aku suka olahraga tenis" Jawab si Kuroko.

"Sudah, berhenti saja! Juga jangan dekati 2 cowo itu" Kata si A yang bener-bener marah.

"E-eh" Kuroko bingung dengan ucapan si A.

"Aku tidak rela kau duduk di antara Kise dan Midorima" Teriak si A tapi tiba-tiba ada bola sepak yang melewati mereka berdua dan mengenai pohon. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba mematung+kaget karena bola sepak datang entah dari mana tapi untuk tidak mengenai mereka berdua.

"Gomennasai! Daijoubo?" Datang cowo blonde yang untuk mengambil bola sepak siapa lagi kalau bukan si ganteng Kise Ryota.

"E-ehhh" Kaget Kuroko.

"Kise! Aku gak apa-apa kok! Ini bolanya" Kata si A yang sifat centilnya keluar.

"Bagus deh-ssu..Lalu Kurokocchi…Daijoubo? Gak terluka kan-ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Si A hanya kesal+cemburu melihat Kuroko di perhatikan berlebihan oleh Kise apa lagi Kise memanggil Kuroko dengan embel-embel 'cchi'.

"Aku gak kena lemparan bolamu, Kise-kun" Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku bisa merasakannya..Sebetulnya Kurokocchi punya kekuatan roh yang dahsyat kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengusir mereka.." Kata Kise yang membuat Kuroko berpikir apa yang di maksud dengan Kise. **"Mereka?" **Batin Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi harus lebih waspada, karena mereka mengincarmu" Kata Kise dan beranjak dari lapangan tenis ke lapangan sepak bola. Kuroko langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada roh siswi yang di kelasnya tadi dan langsung menghilang dengan angin.

"**Mengincar? E-eh? Kenapa Kise-kun bisa melihatnya juga?" **Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa Kise sangat mesra padamu sih! Gak rela" Marah si A yang tidak di hiraukan oleh Kuroko.

** Kelas 2-1**

Latihan tenis sudah selesai tapi Kuroko tidak langsung pulang tapi dia balik ke kelasnya untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal. Perjalanan menuju kelas Kuroko masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Kise.

"**Apa maksud perkataan Kise-kun, jangan-jangan apa Kise-kun juga bisa melihatnya sepertiku? Aku ingin memastikannya..Tapi nanti dia malah menertawakanku..Kalau ada orang yang juga bisa melihat roh, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya…Selama ini aku menderita karena cuma aku yang bisa melihat mereka tanpa bisa berbagi dengan siapa pun..Tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun" **Batin Kuroko yang terus bertanya-tanya di pikirannya tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang memasuki kelas sambil membawa sebotol air.

"Hei! Bisa minggir sedikit-nanodayo?" Kata cowo yang berambut hijau lumut siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintaro.

"Midorima-kun kelupakan sesuatu? Buku catatanku tertinggal" Kata Kuroko tapi Midorima tidak menjawab perkataan Kuroko hanya membetulkan kacamatanya yang gak melorot berapa cm dan berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menyiram sisi jendela dengan air yang dia bawa.

"A-ano sedang apa, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedikit bingung dengan Midorima.

"Tidak" Jawab singkat Midorima.

"Aku-aku pulang duluan ya" Kata Kuroko yang langsung membalikan badannya tapi tiba-tiba berhenti karena Midorima memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna..Boleh aku bercerita sesuatu sebelum kau pergi-nanodayo? Tentang cerita setan di kelas kita" Kata Midorima sambil memasang tampang menyeramkan dan menarik gorden.

"A-aku gak mau…" Perkataan Kuroko terputus oleh Midorima.

"Ini kisah yang di sampaikan dari murid ke murid-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menarik Kuroko ke balik gorden.

"Kenapa harus masuk ke dalam gorden?" Tanya Kuroko tapi tidak di jawab oleh Midorima tapi Midorima malah melanjutkan ceritanya membuat Kuroko kesal.

"Tujuh tahun lalu, ada sebuah kelas yang mengumpulkan uang untuk kegiatan luar sekolah. Lalu seorang muris mencurinya. Dia seorang murid biasa yang rajin-nanodayo..Semua orang di sekelilingnya bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sampai berani mencuri uang itu. Tapi sang siswa tidak pernah menjawab..Beberapa hari kemudian, dia lompat dari jendela ini dan jatuh sampai mati-nanodayo" Kata Midorima panjang lebar dengan setia memasang wajah yang menyeramkan.

"**Tampang Midorima-kun lebih seram di bandingkan ceritanya" **Batin Kuroko** "E-eh tunggu yang dia maksud siswi tadi yang duduk di bangku?" **Batin Kuroko bertanya.

"Inilah kelas yang dimaksud, tujuh tahun kemudian..Siapa pun yang duduk di bangku siswa itu, akan sakit berat atau terluka parah siapa pun menempati bangku siswa itu-nanodayo" Lanjut Midorima.

"**Siswa? Bukannya siswi?"** Batin Kuroko.

"Dan bangku itu..Adalah…Bangkumu-nanodayo" Lanjut Midorima sambil keluar dari balik gorden dan langsung menunjuk bangku yang dia maksud. Kuroko menoleh ke arah bangkunya dengan rasa takut tiba-tiba "WAAAAHHHHH" suara Midorima membuat Kuroko kaget "KYAAAAA" Teriak+kaget dan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan tampang yang kaget.

"Pengecut-nanodayo" Ejek Midorima yang membuat Kuroko kesal, Kuroko langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Midorima di kelas dan melupakan tasnya yang tertinggal.

"**Jahat! Dia mempermainkan aku! Aku kesal" **Batin Kuroko yang terus berlari tanpa menyadari ada roh yang memperhatikannya.

"Hei! Kuroko Tetsuna! Tasmu…" Tiba-tiba perkataan Midorima terputus karena melihat roh yang melayang untuk menyerang Kuroko.

"_**Jangan ambil tempatku"**_ Kata roh tersebut. Ketika roh ingin menyentuh Kuroko tiba-tiba roh tersebut berhenti dan melihat Kuroko yang berubah dengan rambut merah darah panjang sampai sepinggang dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya ke arah roh yang ingin menyerang Kuroko sambil menyeringai dan roh tersebut malah ketakutan karena merasakan kekuatan roh yang sangat kuat di dalam diri Kuroko dan roh tersebut langsung hilang. Ketika roh itu menghilang Kuroko kembali seperti semula sepertinya Kuroko tidak menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya

"**Apa cuma perasaanku saja..Rasanya roh itu datang lagi.." **Batin Kuroko dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya. Midorima yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam mematung dan langsung mengusap matanya kalau yang dia liat bukan lah mimpi tiba-tiba ada si berisik Kise Ryota sambil memanggil namanya.

"MIDORIMACCHI" Panggil Kise sambil berteriak.

"Kau masih disini Kise?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang-ssu..Tapi tadi terdengar suara teriakan seorang perepuan" Kata Kise.

"Oh..Aku Cuma menguji Kuroko Tetsuna sebentar-nanodayo…Tapi tadi dia..Ah, aku pasti salah liat-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil mengingat kejadian yang dia liat.

"Memangnya Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

**Krek…Praaanggg!**

Belum Midorima jawab tiba-tiba jendela tersebut pecah dan mengenai Kise kecuali Midorima.

"Apa..Hei, Midorimacchi pakai aku jadi perisaimu-ssu! Hidoi-ssu" Kata Kise ingin protes tapi tiba-tiba Midorima menunjuk ke arah roh ternyata roh itu yang membuat kaca jendela pecah.

Dilain tempat, Kuroko balik lagi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal.

"Ah payah, kenapa sih aku ini..Mau mengambil buku catatan, malah ketinggalan tas.." Gerutu Kuroko sambil menaikki tangga, ketika sampai tiba-tiba seseorang yang ambruk dan mengenai Kuroko.

"Kyaaaa…Ke-kenapa kau? Da-darah?" Panik Kuroko yang melihat ada darah di kening cowo itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa –ssu" Tenyata Kise yang terluka toh.

"Kise-kun, kau kenapa terluka?" Tanya Kuroko dan langsung di jawab oleh Midorima bukan Kise.

"Kaca jendela pecah berantakan, tapi cuma dia yang terluka-nanodayo" Jawab Midorima dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Midorimacchi, Hidoi-ssu" Rengek Kise dan Midorima tidak menghiraukan rengekan Kise.

**Krek..Krek **

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar suara kaca retak dan Kuroko melihat roh siswi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Itu dia! Yang memecahkan kaca jendela-ssu" Jawab Kise. Mereka bertiga melihat tatapan roh itu sepertinya dia marah sekali.

"Sepertinya dia marah-ssu" Kata Kise.

"Ya, karena tempatnya diambil..Tujuh tahun lalu, dia berada disini..Tapi aneh, bukannya laki-laki-nanodayo" Kata Midorima dengan tenang dambil membuka tutup botol air.

"**Me-mereka bisa melihatnya juga" **Batin Kuroko terkejut.

**Praaanggg **

Kaca jendela pecah dan mengarah ke arah Kuroko tiba-tiba Midorima maju dan melindungi Kuroko dengan Air yang dia bawa dan menyiramnya ke arah kaca pecah itu dan kaca tersebut berhenti dan langsung jatuh.

"**Berhenti? Semuanya berhenti seketika dengan siraman air" **Batin Kuroko yang makin terkejut.

"Jadi itu caranya mengusir semua orang yang duduk di bangkunya-nanodayo" Kata Midorima dengan sedikit nada meremehkan.

"Tapi-ssu..Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu..Apa tidak terlalu lama untukmu? Sudahlah…Jangan macam-macam disini-ssu" Kata Kise yang juga maju dan melindungi Kuroko dan Kuroko melihat tangan kiri Kise terbakar yang entah dari mana api tersebut. Kise langsung menyerah roh tersebut dengan apinya dan roh itu _**"KYAAAAA"**_ Teriak roh itu kesakitan oleh api dari Kise.

"Semburan apiku manjur untuj mengusir roh-ssu" Kata Kise dengan senyumnya.

"Kise-kun, kalau begitu air di sisi jendela kelas itu juga.." Perkataan Kuroko terpotong oleh Midorima.

"Jadi kau baru tau sekarang-nanodayo..Setelah Kise mengusir roh itu, aku membuat sekat pembatas agar dia tidak bisa masuk ke kelas-nanodayo" Yang langsung di jawab oleh Midorima.

"Tapi ternyata dia masih menyimpan dendam hingga mengejar sampai ke sini-ssu" Kata Kise sambil menghela nafas.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Kuroko yang penasaran dengan Kise dan Midorima.

"Aku melindungi diri dengan api-ssu, kalau Midorimacchi dengan air, itu saja-ssu" Jawab Kise.

"Kekuatan roh kami lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan orang biasa..Itu sebabnya kami sering didekati oleh arwah penasaran..Kalau tibak bisa menjaga diri, kami bisa celaka-nanodayo" Tambah Midorima panjang lebar.

"Bagiku, Kurokocchi juga luar biasa, kau punya kekuatan roh, tapi tak bisa apa-apa..Hebat, bisa bertahan hidup selamat sampai sekarang-ssu" Tambah Kise.

"**Aku Cuma bisa melihat..Cuma bisa melihat roh-roh itu" **Batin Kuroko dan dia melihat roh siswi itu yang sedang kesakitan sambil menangis dan Kuroko langsung membaca perasaan roh itu.

"_**Aku harus katakan..Aku harus katakan" **_Kata roh itu yang tiba-tiba menjadi roh jahat.

"Dia tidak mau menyerah-nanodayo" Kata Midorima.

"Kurokocchi, pergi dari situ" Teriak Kise sambil memanggil Kuroko tapi Kuroko tetap diam di tempat dan langsung menangis karena dia membaca perasaan roh itu.

# Mari kita liat flashback roh itu #

"Pokoknya katakan kalau kau yang ambil..Mengerti, Hatano" Kata laki-laki sambil menyuruh muridnya untuk berbohong kalau dia yang mencurinya.

"jangan berani katakan ini pada siapa-siapa, mengerti" Ancam laki-laki itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang siswi melihat kejadian itu dan dia terkejut.

"Hatano yang mencuri uang itu?" Tanya siswa 1.

"Aku ingat orang tuanya datang ke kantor polisi..Gurunya mati-matian menghentikannya" Jawab Siswi 1.

"**Aku harus mengatakannya..Aku harus mengatakannya" **Batin siswi itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu yang ternyata siswi itu roh yang tadi.

# Flashback roh itu selesai #

Kuroko menangis apa yang dia liat dari roh itu. "Kurokocchi" Teriak Kise sambil menarik Kuroko untuk menunduk dan membuat mereka jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"**Anak itu menangis..Menangis tersedu-sedu..Meminta pertolongan..Bantulah dia" **Batin Kuroko sambil meminta tolong dan menangis. Tiba-tiba "Apa?" Kaget Kise. "Tadi dia" Kaget Midorima.

Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis dengan rambut merah darah panjang sampai sepinggang dan memiliki mata heterochrom yang di kanan merah dan di kiri kuning keemasan. Dia langsung berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di depan roh itu dengan ajaibnya roh itu berhenti.

"Dia berubah-ssu" Kata Kise yang masih dengan rasa terkejut.

"Lihat baik-baik, itu ada roh lain yang merasuki Kuroko-nanodayo" Jawab Midorima.

"**Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba rambutku bertambah panjang..Badanku tinggi..Apa yang terjadi? Aku seperti bertukar tubuh menjadi orang lain" **Batin Kuroko, yaps kau benar Kuroko, Kuroko sekarang bertukar tubuh dengan roh pelindung yang ada di tubuhnya tanpa Kuroko sadari.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau katakan tentang Hatano? Aku bisa menyelami perasaanmu..Hal yang tak pernah bisa kau utarakan..Selama tujuh tahun ketika duduk di bangkunya dia tidak pernah mencuri uang itu, tapi sebelum mengatakannya dia sudah terlanjur bunuh diri. Kemudian, kenapa kau langsung menyusulnya pergi?" Kata—mari kita ganti menjadi Tetsuna karena dia berubah menjadi roh pelindung—Tetsuna dan bertanya kepada roh itu.

"_**Hatano tidak berbuat salah..Aku harus mengatakannya karena aku.." **_Perkataan roh itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"_**Aku-aku suka Hatano..Tapi.."**_ Kata roh itu sambil menangis dan perkataannya terpotong oleh Tetsuna.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya..Dan Hatano pasti senang" Kata Tetsuna yang membuat roh itu menjadi tenang dan langsung menghilang pergi ke alam baka.

"**Selama ini..Aku cuma bisa melihat saja..Tapi..Sekarang apa yang telah terjadi padaku" **Batin Kuroko yang masih bertukar tubuh dengan roh pelindung.

"Kurokocchi! Kau hebat-ssu" Kata Kise yang terpanah oleh kecantikan Tetsuna.

"Tapi kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Kise sambil menghampiri Tetsuna.

"Cepat jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya Midorima yang ikut-ikutan menghampiri Tetsuna.

"Urusaiii…Aku sendiri tidak mengerti" Kata Tetsuna dengan nada kesal dan tiba-tiba Tetsuna berubah kembali menjadi Kuroko dengan baby bluenya. Mereka bertiga hanya mematung di tempat.

Saat itu tak terpikir oleh Kuroko kalau diri Kuroko yang seorang lagi akan kembali muncul berkali-kali.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Note : Misakicchi mengambil setting dari komik Yurara's Moon / itu komik favorit Misakicchi lho / Kalian kenal dengan komik Yurara's Moon dan Rasetsu's Flower? Misakicchi suka sekali dengan ceritanya jadi Misakicchi dapat inspirasi untuk membuat cerita tapi settingnya dari Yurara's Moon / Gomen ne kalau banyak typo dan gomen ne kalau alurnya kecepetan / mudah-mudahan kalian suka /

Jangan lupa Review

OK!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

**Keesokan Hari**

"**Ngantuk…Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin..Hal yang terjadi di sekolah…Aku merasa diriku menjadi orang lain dan harus mengerti keinginan para roh penasaran itu..Apa aku bermimpi" **Batin Kuroko yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin kalau dia memiliki roh pelindung—emang dia belum tau betul—

"Ohayou Kurokocchi" Sapa Kise dan langsung memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Ki-Kise-kun, ngapain kamu disini?" Panik Kuroko. Yaiyalah gimana gak panik si Kise meluk Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba terus dari belakang meluknya kan kaya om-om mesum.

"Aku baru saja sampai di stasiun…Kurokocchi bengong aja, gak sadar aku berada di belakangmu-ssu…Kurokocchi ada kegiatan klub, ya? Tiap hari naik kereta, biasanya sih aku gak pernah pergi pagi begini-ssu" Jelas Kise yang makin mempererat pelukannya membuat Kuroko makin panik+sedikit sesak nafas.

"Tunggu Kise-kun..Tanganmu" Kata Kuroko yang memberitahu kepada Kise untuk melepaskan pelukannya, bukannya di lepas malah makin mempererat pelukannya itu membuat Kuroko sesak nafas.

"Aku suka reaksimu, membuatku gemes ingin memeluk lebih erat lagi-ssu" Kata Kise tiba-tiba ada 2 orang bapak-bapak menahan dan melepaskan pelukan Kise dari Kuroko.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kaulah si mesum yang menggerayangin perempuan tiap pagi" Kata si bapak 1.

"Mesum? Dimana?" Kata Kise yang panik mungkin takut ni bapak-bapak salah paham.

"Masih menyangkal juga! Kau ini orangnya" Tambah si bapak 2.

"Ini Cuma kesalahpahaman saja-ssu" Panik Kise, tanpa mereka sadari di belakang mereka ada om-om dengan muka mencurigakan dan mesum sambil nyengir gaje—mungkin benar apa Kise kalau bapak-bapak itu salah paham tapi itu salah Kise ngapain meluk Kuroko dari belakang kan kaya om-om mesum, kasian kau Kise—ok balik lagi ke cerita.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit akhir Kise lepas dari cengkraman bapak-bapak dan keluar dari kereta bersama Kuroko.

"Cih, pagi-pagi sudah ketiban apes, kenapa Kurokocchi tidak menolongku sih, malah meninggalkanku begitu saja-ssu" Kata Kise yang meratapi nasibnya dan Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise tapi Kuroko malah membatin.

"**Karena kau memang mesum"** Batin Kuroko kesal karena Kise tidak menyadari kalau dia mesum.

"**Kise-kun tidak bicara apa-apa soal kemarin…Berarti aku benar itu cuma mimpi belaka"** Batin Kuroko dan langsung menghela nafas kalau kejadian kemarin itu mimpi.

"Eh…Kenapa kau bisa berubah wujud seperti kemarin, Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise yang membuat Kuroko kaget.

"E-ehhhh" Hanya itu jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Kau menipu kami selama ini, ya-ssu" Tambah Kise.

"Me-menipu, apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik Kuroko.

"Iya, kami kira kau tidak bisa apa-apa..Kejadian kemarin membuka mataku-ssu" Jelas Kise yang membuat Kuroko membulatkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi kejadian kemarin bukan mim…" Perkataan Kuroko terputus oleh suara Kise—bisa di bilang teriak—

"SAUDARA-SAUDARA! CEWE INI MANIAK COSPLAY, TIAP HARI SEPULANG SEKOLAH SUKA PAKAI BAJU YANG ANEH-ANEH-SSU" Teriak Kise ke semua orang kalau Kuroko maniak cosplay—kasian sekali Kuroko—

"Bu-bukan" Elak Kuroko kalau perkataan Kise itu bohong. Semua orang yang mendengar suara Kise langsung tuli mendadak karena suara cempreng Kise.

"Lalu?" Kata Kise dengan senyum yang membuat Kuroko jengkel melihatnya dan Kise langsung meninggalkan Kuroko dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah.

"**Jadi itu bukan mimpi" **Batin Kuroko menangis.

**Disekolah**

Pelajaran sudah mulai. Pelajaran sekarang adalah bahasa inggris dengan tenangnya murid-murid sedang belajar dan mendengar penjelasan sang sensei tapi "Hhhmmm jadi itu pertama kalinya terjadi..Kau tidak mengerti, tau-tau tubuhmu berubah wujud dan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah penasaran-nodayo..Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak di rasuki roh jahat yang aneh?" Kata Midorima sekaligus bertanya kepada Kuroko—lebih tepatnya berbisik—tapi Kuroko kaget karena mendengar perkataan 'Roh jahat yang aneh' dari mulut Midorima.

Kise mendengar percakapan di belakang langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Jangan ngomong terus terang dong-ssu…Kan kasihan Kurokocchi" Kata Kise yang langsung bisik-bisik ke Kuroko tapi dapat di dengar oleh Midorima "Jangan dipikirkan ya..Dia sirik padamu, karena gak bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh..Maklumlah, masih anak-anak-ssu" Bisik Kise dengan perkataan yang mengejek tapi dapat di dengar oleh Midorima.

"Otakmu itu yang kaya anak-anak" Balas Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu" Protes Kise sambil berteriak sampai dia di lempar kapur oleh senseinya.

"Terjemahkan halaman 16" Perintah sensei.

"Ba-baik sensei..Eh long long ago…Ago yang sangat panjang…" Kata Kise yang sedang menterjemahkan —tapi artinya salah—

**Bletakkkk **

Kise langsung di lempar penghapus dari sensei dan di lempar buku dari Midorima.

"Bukan itu artinya bodoh" Marah sensei.

"Si bodoh itu memang bikin malu" Tambah Midorima.

"Sensei, Kise-kun pingsan" Kata siswi 1.

"Kubur saja di halaman depan" Marah sensei.

"**Kupikir aku bisa berdiskusi kalau bertemu dengan orang yang juga bisa melihat roh..Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin malah membuatku makin khawatir saja" **Batin Kuroko yang hanya menghela nafas melihat kejadian itu di kelasnya dari tadi Kuroko gak memberi komentar apa-apa hanya diam saja.

"**Kata Kise-kun, kemarin wajahku berbeda sekali…Apa benar aku di rasuki makhluk aneh…" **Batin Kuroko sambil menghela nafas. Midorima yang melihat Kuroko menghela nafas terus langsung menlanjutkan persoalan tadi.

"Waktu itu kau dirasuki roh, kan? Tapi aku sempat melihatnya melindungimu dari roh lain..Mungkin dia sejenis roh pelindung…Roh yang melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang entah kenapa menjadi perhatian kepada Kuroko—entahlah hanya Midorima dan Tuhan yang tau—yang membuat Kuroko menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Jawab Kuroko. **"Melindungiku? Jangan-jangan Midorima-kun hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung pindah perhatian ke arah senseinya dan memulai belajar lagi.

**Saat Kegiatan Klub Berlangsung**

"Sebal aku betul-betul sebal" Kata seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu bernama Hanamaki Mei.

"Selama pelajaran dia nempel-nempel terus sama Kise! Terus kalau menoleh kebelakang langsung hadap-hadapan dengan Midorima! Benci! Kuroko Tetsuna bikin aku jengkel" Kata Hanamaki yang sedang marah sambil meremas ganggang raket.

"Hari ini akan kubuat dia memungut bola terus! Bolanya akan aku smash jauh-jauh" Tambah Hanamaki yang terus mengayuh raketnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Hanamaki…Dia sedang memungut bola bersama Kise" Kata salah satu temannya yang memberitahu kepada Hanamaki.

"APA?!" Teriak Hanamaki kaget.

# Ayo kita liat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kuroko dan Kise #

"Tunggu Kise-kun!" Teriak Kuroko yang sedang berusaha menjauh dari Kise tapi Kise tidak mau melepaskan Kuroko karena dia sedang menarik rok olahraga tenis yang sedang di pakai oleh Kuroko sambil jongkok.

"Gak apa-apa..Ayo, berubah wujud lagi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakak cantik itu-ssu" Kata Kise yang sedang memohon sambil terus menarik rok Kuroko—ternyata ingin ketemu Tetsuna toh—

"Aku gak bisa berubah wujud" Kata Kuroko yang masih berusaha melepaskan dari cengkraman Kise.

"Aku sudah dengar kok..Ada roh yang melindungimu..Roh itu hebat berbeda dengan roh yang kulihat selama ini-ssu….Rambutnya merah kaya darah terus panjang halus, badannya langsing, wangi banget lagi kaya wangi mint beda banget dengan Kurokocchi-ssu…Lagi pula dia sangat cantik" Kata Kise dengan panjang lebar yang terus membedakan antara Kuroko dengan roh pelindung.

"Mungkin dia sembunyi di dalam? Halo, kakak roh pelindung? Kakak ada di dalam?" Kata Kise yang mengarah pandangannya ke arah dada Kuroko—yaampun Kise kok kamu mesum sih—

"Dia tidak akan keluar lagi! Kemarin itu kan kasus khusus!" Jawab Kuroko yang akhirnya lepas dari cengkraman Kise.

"Kenapa?Kenapa?Kenapa?" Tanya Kise yang masih bersikeras ingin ketemu dengan roh pelindung.

"Habis selama ini roh itu tidak pernah muncul kan? Dulu kakekku yang berada di kampung pernah berkata 'Kau dilindungi oleh orang yang sangat kuat' begitu kata kakekku" Jawab Kuroko.

"Berarti itu dia kakak yang kemarin" Kata Kise yang langsung mengacungkan jarinya.

"Tapi kenapa dia gak pernah muncul sebelumnya? Pasti kemarin dia meminjamkan kekuatannya kepadaku…Sudah kupikir berkali-kali, tapi dia menyelamatkan roh gadis itu" Jelas Kuroko yang memberi kesimpulan kepada Kise.

"Menyelamatkan? Bukannya kau yang ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Kise lagi.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku hanya merasakan betapa berat penderitaannya kadang-kadang aku bisa memahami perasaan roh" Jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi Kurokocchi hebat, bisa berubah wujud!" Kata Kise yang membuat Kuroko kaget.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa roh tidak bisa kembali ke alam baka…Banyak roh yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata…Itu sebabnya, harus ada seorang yang bisa memahami mereka…Hebat donk seharusnya Kurokocchi senangkan-ssu" Kata Kise yang membuat hati Kuroko tenang dan senang dengan perkataan Kise. Tanpa Kuroko sadari dia tersenyum begitu tulus walaupun hanya beberapa detik tapi kise melihat senyuman Kuroko.

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Sudah ya Kuroko" Kata Hanamaki yang langsung meninggalkan Kuroko di ruang klub.

"Sungguh malang nasibmu, harus membersihkan ruang klub sendirian! Pasti pulang kemalaman" Kata salah satu teman klub tenis.

"Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh keganjenan nempel-nempel cowo terus?! Di dalam kelas lah! Di lapangan olahraga lah! Peluk-pelukan dan tarik-tarikan dengan Kise bikin kami mual tau" Kata Hanamaki yang marah-marah ke Kuroko kalau temannya hanya melihat dari belakang Hanamaki.

"Tapi kenapa aku disuruh piket sendirian?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai ada debu yang tertinggal" Kata Hanamaki yang langsung menutup pintu ruang klub dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

"**Apa boleh buat kerja dulu baru bisa pulang" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung mengganti baju olehraga dengan baju seragam baru Kuroko selesai memakai rok seragam tiba-tiba ada roh yang datang menghampiri Kuroko.

# Sementara itu, di depan gerbang sekolah #

"**Kurokocchi lama sekali…Nanti minta tolong lagi sama si kakak ah" **Batin Kise yang sedang ngarep ingin ketemu dengan roh pelindung milik Kuroko.

"Roh penasaran mana pun boleh muncul supaya aku bisa bertemu kakak yang cantik itu dan bisa berdua dengannya-ssu! Hei, sayang! You miss me?" Kata Kise yang sok-sok'an pake padahal tadi gak bisa menerjemah .

"Moshi moshi, satpam sekolah di depan gerbang ada orang bodoh-noday" Kata Midorima yang pura-pura menelpon satpam sekolah tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Kise.

"Midorimacchi, kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan kakak cantik itu kan?" Tanya Kise.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu…Dia itu roh, tidak bisa diajak main-main" Jawab Midorima gak tertarik.

"Tapi dia kan cantik, kau pasti sependapat…AH! Gawat jangan sampai dia muncul di depanmu selagi aku tidak ada-ssu" Kata Kise yang tiba-tiba panik dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Midorima yang mendengarnya langsung… **Buk Bak Buk**

Kise langsung di gebukin oleh Midorima dengan bukunya yang super tebal.

"Kau main-main saja sendiri, aku sedang sibuk-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang langsung memasukan buku yang dia pake untuk gebukin Kise kedalam tas.

"Kenapa sih aku jadi korban penganiayaan terus-ssu" Kata Kise yang langsung meratapi nasibnya yang selalu di gebukin Midorima.

Midorima langsung berhentik sejenak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kise untuk memberi tau sesuatu "Oh ya, kau sedang menunggu Kuroko Tetsuna? Tadi dia masuk keruang klub, mungkin bersama para roh penasaran-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang langsung pergi.

"Apa?!pasti dia sudah berubah, aku pengen ketemu kakak cantik….Kenapa kau tetap mau pulang-ssu?" Kata Kise yang bersiap untuk berlari ke arah ruang klub.

"Aku harus memberi makan kucingku" Jawab Midorima tapi Kise tidak menghiraukan alasan Midorima karena Kise langsung menarik baju Midorima untuk ke ruang klub walaupun dia sempat mendengar Midorima protes.

# Kita balik lagi ke ruang klub #

"**Ah…Dia melihatku? Kenapa? Dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi gak kedengaran" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung mundur karena roh itu ingin menyerang Kuroko tapi dia langsung di tolong oleh Kise dan langsung membakar roh itu.

"Ki-Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko yang sedang terkejut.

"Kurokocchi daijoubo? Aku datang tepat pada waktunya" Kata Kise dengan setia memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

"I-iya arigatou" Kata Kuroko dan tiba-tiba "Hah?! Kecil" Kata Kise yang melihat dada Kuroko dan Kise langsung di lempar beberapa raket dan bola tenis oleh Kuroko—yaiyalah gimana gak marah coba si Kuroko kan belum beres pake baju—dengan mulusnya Kise terjatuh dengan 3 benjolan di kepalanya dan Midorima yang melihat kejadian itu hanya sweatdropp ria sedangkan Kuroko langsung menutup pintu dan mengunci pintunya agar Kise gak sembarangan masuk lagi.

"Hei! Kurokocchi, kenapa pintunya di kunci sih? Kau bisa terbunuh-ssu" Kata Kise yang langsung mengedor-ngedor pintu ruang klub.

"Sepertinya dia lebih suka bersama arwah penasaran itu" Kata Midorima yang sedang membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun beberapa cm. Midorima langsung mengeluarkan botol air dan langsung memasukkan air lewat celah-celah bawah pintu untuk melindungi Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, buka pintunya-ssu" Kata Kise yang masih setia mengedor pintu agar Kuroko membuka pintu.

"Huh…Merepotkan saja, roh ini membuat susah orang…Gentayangan dalam jangka waktu yang lama hanya mendatangkan masalah pada manusia yang masih hidup, kalau dia tidak mau diajak bicara baik-baik yasudah, aku tidak bisa membantunya masuk ke alam baka-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang entah kenapa nadanya nada meremehkan.

"Urusai, biar kubakar saja dia! Tapi apa betul kakak cantik yang kemarin itu roh pelindung? Kenapa kali ini dia diam saja" Kata Kise yang masih ngarep untuk ketemu si roh pelindung. Akhirnya Kuroko keluar juga dari ruangan itu tapi masih wujud Kuroko yang asli sepertinya doa Kise gak dikabulkan.

"_**Tolong….Sampai kapan….Sampai kapan aku harus begini? Tolong…Tolong"**_ Kata roh itu yang pasti hanya Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan roh itu. Ternyata roh itu hanya ingin meminta tolong saja, tapi Kise dan Midorima menganggap kalau roh itu hanya ingin menyerang Kuroko. Midorima langsung menarik Kuroko hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk dan Midorima menahan punggung Kuroko agar Kuroko gak jatuh terlentang, sedangkan Kise langsung maju dan langsung membakar roh itu, tapi…

"Hentikan" Tiba-tiba Kise langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kuroko begitu juga dengan Midorima tapi kalau di liat wajah Midorima sangat dekat dengan wajah Kuroko hanya beberapa cm.

"Tadi aku bisa merasakan pikiran roh itu…Dia tidak tau kenapa dia harus mati dan gentayangan, sepertinya dia tidak bermaksud menyerah kita…Dia Cuma ingin mencari orang yang bisa menolongnya" Sepertinya itu bukan Kuroko karena dari cara bicara sangat berbeda dan Kuroko langsung berubah menjadi Tetsuna sang roh pelindung, sedangkan Midorima langsung membelakkan matanya karena dia langsung melihat wajah Tetsuna dengan mata heterochromnya entah kenapa Midorima terpesona dengan kecantikan dan mata Tetsuna—Bayangkan pemirsa wajah Midorima sangat dekat dengan wajah Tetsuna sang roh pelindung makanya Midorima terpesona xD—

"Jadi, minggirlah Ryota biarkan aku yang melakukannya" Perintah Tetsuna dan langsung berdiri dan menghampiri roh itu.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya….Dia berada di langit-langit ruangan, sepertinya dia tidak tau cara untuk pulang ke alam baka, itu sebabnya dia minta bantuanku…Mudah saja, pasang matamu baik-baik dan lihat seberkas cahaya di atas sana! Kau sudah bisa melihatnya? Aku adalah rembulanmu" Jelas Tetsuna sambil menuntun roh itu untuk pulang ke alam baka.

"_**Ah…Aku melihatnya…Terima kasih" **_Kata roh itu yang langsung menghilang dengan cahayanya. Kise yang sedang terkagum-kagum langsung menoleh ke Midorima yang sedang memasang wajah yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Midorimacchi! Ketahuan nih ye? Kamu jatuh cinta ya?" Goda Kise dan langsung di lenpar tas oleh Midorima untungnya Kise langsung menunduk dan berlindung ke belakang Tetsuna.

"Tolong kak! Eh….Siapa nama kakak?" Tanya Kise yang masih berlindung di belakang Tetsuna.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini Tetsuna" Jawab Tetsuna membuat Kise dan Midorima terkejut.

"Sekarang aku mengerti…Memang benar, ada roh yang melindungiku…Dialah yang memberiku kekuatan…Wujud ini, pasti karena kekuatan rohnya" Jelas Tetsuna.

"Jadi, kau betul-betul roh pelindung?" Tanya Midorima dan Tetsuna hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Cara bicaramu berbeda dengan Kurokocchi yang asli…Apa itu pengaruh kekuatan roh juga?" Tanya Kise.

"Iya, tapi kalau aku lagi wujud ini kau bisa memanggilku Tetsuna" Jawab Tetsuna dan memberitahu agar memanggilnya Tetsuna agar tidak kebalik dengan roh pelindung dan Kuroko yang asli.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kupeluk begini…sedekat ini apa reaksimu" Kata Kise langsung memeluk Tetsuna dari belakang tiba-tiba **Plaaaaakkkk ** Kise langsung kena tamparan dari Tetsuna, sedangkan Midorima kaget dengan kejadian Kise di tampar oleh Tetsuna.

"Ini reaksiku! Ternyata kau benar-benar nekad…Wahai! Cowo mesum…Kubuat kau mati tanpa kubur" Marah Tetsuna yang langsung menghajar Kise.

"Tolong, Midorimacchi…Aku lagi dibantai" Kata Kise yang meminta bantuan kepada Midorima tapi Midorima hanya sweatdopp ria dan tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

"**Ini juga pengaruh kekuatan roh, seperti apa sifat roh pelindung itu…Aku jadi penasaran, tapi baguslah Kuroko Tetsuna sekarang kau tau, perubahan wujudmu bukan karena roh jahat, tapi karena roh pelindung" **Batin Midorima yang masih menonton Kise yang di gebukin oleh Tetsuna hanya beberapa detik kemudian Tetsuna kembali menjadi Kuroko. Kuroko langsung berhenti dan kaget melihat Kise sudah babak belur karena di hajar oleh Tetsuna.

"Meskipun wataknya sangat berangasan" Lanjut Midorima sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hampir membunuh orang nih" Kata Kise dengan wajah yang babak belur.

Karena dengan kejadian itu, sepertinya Kuroko masih belum bisa tenang dengan perubahan wujudnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Jangan lupa review


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

**Di Sekolah**

"Berapa kali harus kami peringatkan hah! Jangan berani-berani berdekat-dekatan dengan Kise dan Midorima!" Kata Hanamaki yang langsung melabrak Kuroko sambil marah-marah.

"Ma-maksud kalian?" Tanya Kuroko yang kebingungan dan tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan Hanamaki.

"Pokoknya kalau masih ganjen juga, aku tidak akan mengampunimu! Ingat baik-baik Kuroko" Ancam Hanamaki dan langsung pergi bersama teman-temanya meninggalkan Kuroko di depan sekolah.

"**Padahal aku selalu bilang kalau aku yang didekati" **Batin Kuroko menangis melihat Hanamaki marah-marah gak jelas apalagi Hanamaki salah paham kalau Kurokolah yang ganjen deket-deket dengan Kise dan Midorima tapi aslinya mereka berdualah yang deket-deket terus ke Kuroko.

"**Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun memang disukai banyak cewe. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kalau Midorima-kun, mungkin dia paham, diakan pintar, kalau Kise-kun?" **Batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya kenapa Kise selalu di sukai semua kalangan cewe. Ketika Kuroko masuk kelas dia langsung mendengar teriakan cewe-cewe di kelas.

"Kyaaaa Kise-kun! Cocok cocok!" Teriak siswi 1.

"Hahahah panggil aku Meiko-chan! Ayo lihat, para penonton" Kata Kise.

—Mau tau apa yang di lakukan Kise dan murid-murid di kelas?—Ketika Kuroko masuk dia langsung sweatdroop ria karena melihat Kise yang sudah selesai di dadanin oleh siswi-siwi di kelas dan mengubah Kise menjadi seorang Kise ver!Fem dengan wig warna blonde yang sama dengannya terus diikat ekor kuda dan Kise langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan gorden jendela dan langsung bergaya model sok sexy yang membuat murid-murid kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kise, kecuali Kuroko yang hanya diam mematung melihat kejadian itu.

"**Kenapa dia bisa disukai cewe-cewe?" **Batin Kuroko yang hanya menghela nafas dan langsung menuju ke tempat bangkunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ah…Asyik juga ya" Kata Kise yang baru beres membersihkan mukanya dari make up.

"Kalau gak ada makhluk super bete suasana jadi ceria, ya!" Kata Kise yang langsung duduk di tempat bangkunya. Oh ya yang di maksud Kise yaitu Midorima, hari ini Midorima gak masuk karena ada pemakaman kerabat.

"Hei! Kurokocchi lihat yang tadi gak?" Kata Kise yang membuat Kuroko kaget dan langsung menjauh dari Kise.

"Hemmm…Kau mengundang ya-ssu? Menghindar berarti minta di kejar kan" Kata Kise yang sudah keliatan seperti anjing yang mau kejar-kejaran sama majikannya.

"Bukan, bukan! Bukan itu maksudku" Kata Kuroko yang langsumg membatah perkataan Kise tapi dia tetap menghindar dari Kise.

"Semakin kau menghindar, semakin aku tergoda! Aih, Kurokocchi memang jago memancing nih!" Kata Kise yang semakin mendekat ke arah Kuroko dan ingin memeluknya tapi Kuroko memberontak agar tidak di peluk oleh Kise.

**Preeek**

Kuroko mendengar suara pensil patah dang langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat Hanamaki dan ke 2 temannya sedang menatapnya tajam dan marah kepadanya.

**Pulang Sekolah di Halaman Belakang**

**Prak Bruk Praaaaang**

Ada suara benda di banting-banting dan sepertinya Hanamaki sedang marah-marah gak jelas gara-gara Kuroko yang semakin dekat dengan Kise dan membuat Hanamaki marah dan cemburu.

"Tiada ampun baginya..Sudah panggil saja kesini" Kata temannya.

"Kita gebuk rame-rame" Tambah temannya yang satu lagi. Ke 2 temannya Hanamaki langsung berdiri untuk menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kami akan bawa dia kesini, kau tunggu sebentar ya" Ke 2 temannya langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanamaki yang masih marah-marah dan membanting barang yang ada di sana.

"_**Kau sama denganku…Perasaan kita sama" **_Tiba-tiba Hanamaki mendengar suara seseorang dan langsung menoleh ke arah pohon tiba-tiba ada roh penasaran yang langsung merasuki tubuh Hanamaki.

Sementara itu, di kelas 2-1

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko yang langsung To The Point ke Kise.

"…." Kise hanya dia saja dan Kise langsung menepuk telapak tangannya "Oh, begitu! Sebetulnya maksudmu terselubungkan kan, supaya aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu!"

"Bukan, bukan! Itu maksud sebenarnya, tidak ada maksud terselubung! Cewe-cewe lain marah karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Kise-kun. Terus terang saja aku tidak enak hati…Makanya jangan berbuat aneh-aneh" Kata Kuroko yang langsung menghela nafas bahwa dirinya telah ngomong terus terang kepada Kise.

"Berbuat aneh-aneh, maksudmu seperti orang mesum dan melakukan pelecehan seksual-ssu" Kata Kise.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu" Jawab Kuroko yang sesuai dengan fakta.

"Masa perbuatanku separah itu?! Hatimu dingin sekali, Kurokocchi…Padahal kau tau aku suka padamu-ssu" Kata Kise dengan gaya air mata buaya. Tunggu, Kise bilang suka sama Kuroko? Kuroko langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan Kise tapi "Tapi, padahal kau tau aku naksir berat sama Tetsunacchi roh pelindung itu yang ada dalam tubuh" Kata Kise yang membuat Kuroko kesal dengan perkataan Kise tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung menutup pintu kelas dan meninggalkan Kise di kelas.

"Hei! Kurokocchi" Panggil Kise tapi Kuroko tidak menghibau panggilan Kise.

"**Kise-kun no Baka, bikin kaget saja…Apanya yang 'suka' yang di sukai Kise-kun sosok yang ada dalam diriku bukan aku yang sebenarnya…Kenapa aku jadi kesal…Padahal itukan bukan urusanku" **Batin Kuroko kecewa+sedih.

"Kuroko, ayo ikut…Hanamaki marah kayak setan, tau!" Kata salah satu teman Hanamaki.

"E-ehhhh" Hanya itu jawaban dari Kuroko.

Kita balik lagi ke Halaman Belakang.

"Kami sudah membawanya, Hanamaki" Kata teman Hanamaki yang telah membawa Kuroko.

"Hanamaki…Soal Kise-kun, aku cuma…" Perkataan Kuroko terputus karena dia merasakan firasat yang aneh pada diri Hanamaki.

"Kau tidak bernafas" Kata Hanamaki sambil menghadap ke pohon jadi Hanamaki membelakangi Kuroko. Kuroko yang mendengar hanya kaget dan bingung.

"Kutukan yang kutujukan padamu akan memenuhi tenggorokanmu bagai lumpur…Tak bisa di hentikan! Kau tidak bisa bernafas" Kata Hanamaki yang semakin aneh yang membuat Kuroko maupun temannya hanya kaget dan bingung.

"**Marahnya sampai segitunya" **Batin temannya.

"Aku benci padamu! Aku benci" Kata Hanamaki yang ingin menyerang Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko dan ke 2 teman Hanamaki kaget+ketakutan.

"Ha-Hanamaki, aku takut nih"

"Kau serius mau membunuhnya!"

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku" Teriak Hanamaki dannn **WUUUSSSHH **ke 2 teman Hanamaki yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya malah kaget melihat ada roh yang merasuki Hanamaki begitu juga Kuroko yang sama kaget melihat roh itu.

"**Hanamaki, dia dirasuki roh?!" **Batin Kuroko.

"Kyaaaaaa setaaaaaan" Teriak mereka berdua yang langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Kuroko dan Hanamaki, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung menghampiri Hanamaki dan menyentuh bahu Hanamaki "Hanamaki! Kuatkan dirimu" Teriak Kuroko yang ingin mengsadarkan Hanamaki "Hentikan! Keluar dari tubuh Hanamaki" Teriak Kuroko kepada roh tersebut tapi dia malah marah dan langsung membanting Kuroko ke tembok. Kuroko mengerang kesakitan karena punggungnya mengenai tembok.

"Urusaiii! Kau cerewet, Chie" Kata Hanamaki yang masih di rasuki roh.

"**Chie?!...Ehh tunggu…Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak dan suaraku tidak keluar" **Batin Kuroko yang berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dan menggerakkan tubuh tapi hasilnya tetap sia-sia.

"Kembalikan Naoki" Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya diam saja **"Roh yang merasuki Hanamaki, dia salah mengenaliku sebagai orang lain?" **Batin Kuroko yang sedang bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba Hanamaki merasakan ada seseorang yang akan menghampiri mereka dan Hanamaki langsung menutupi Kuroko dengan terpal agar seseorang tidak melihat Kuroko.

"Hanamaki-san! Sedang apa disini-ssu?"—Kenapa Kise gak memanggil Hanamki dengan embel cchi? Yang pernah nonton KnB pasti tau alasannya—Kuroko mendengar suara yang sangat familiar **"Kise-kun…Syukurlah, Kise-kun pasti akan bertindak" **Batin Kuroko lega.

"Tadi aku mendengar teriakkan" Kata Kise sambil memegang tekuk lehernya. Hanamaki yang masih dirasuki roh langsung mendekat ke arah Kise dang langsung menyentuh dada Kise.

"Jangan pergi…Pulanglah ketempatku…Kumohon sekali lagi…Ciumlah aku" Katanya dan Kise hanya diam tapi "Boleh saja-ssu" Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum. Kuroko mendengar perkataan Kise kaget setengah mati.

"Aku tidak tau masalahmu, tapi cewe yang minta cium tak boleh di tolak" Kata Kise—yaampun Kise kau bener-bener penggila perempuan—dan Kuroko yang sih ditutup dengan terpal hanya diam sambil berkeringat dingin.

"**Apa? Dia betul-betul meladeni semua cewe?! Tapi cewe itukan arwah penasaran! Kise-kun no baka! Baka, baka, baka!" **Teriak Kuroko di batinnya dengan kesal bercampur sedih karena Kise akan meladeni roh itu, hati Kuroko sangat sakit sekali, sedih sekali.

"Apa ini" Kuroko mendengar Teriak roh itu.

"Meskupun aku senang bergaul dengan perempuan, tapi aku tidak sudi meladeni orang yang sudah mati" Kata Kise sambil membakar roh itu.

"GYAAAAAA!" Teriaknya yang langsung keluar dari tubuh Hanamaki dan Hanamaki langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"**Kise-kun, ternyata dia tau" **Batin Kuroko yang masih mendengar teriakan roh itu yang kesakitan karena terbakar oleh api dari Kise-kun.

"_**Kejam..Naoki…Chie…Kejam…Karena mereka tau aku akan segera meninggal merela malah meninggalkan aku dan berpacaran…Naoki yang masih berstatus pacaran denganku malah pacaran dengan Chie, sahabatku sendiri…Kejam…Kejam…"**_ Kata roh yang pasti hanya Kuroko yang mendengar suara roh itu.

"Hei, kau berada di sana? Mau ngumpet sampai kapan, Kurokocchi" Kata Kise yang sudah tau kalau ada Kuroko disana. Kuroko langsung membuka tarpal yang menutup dirinya yang pasti Kuroko sudah berubah menjadi Tetsuna.

"Ryota, apinya…Padamkan apinya, Ryota" Perintah Tetsuna untuk memadamkan api Kise.

"Muncul juga Tetsunacchi" Kata Kise yang langsung memadamkan apinya dan jangan lupa Kise sedang menggedong Hanamaki yang tak sadarkan diri. Tetsuna langsung berdiri dan mendekati roh yang sedang menangis.

"_**Huhuh…Hiks hiks hiks….Aku tidak berdaya…Di saat menjelang ajal karena sakit, pacarku direbut oleh sahabatku sendir…Aku bisa apa lagi?" **_Tangisan roh itu semakin menjadi dan menderita.

"Orang-orang tidak berperasaan seperti mereka memang pantas dimaki, tapi buat apa memikirkan laki-laki plinplan…Mau dikutuk atau dibunuh juga percuma…Tidak ada gunanya membuang waktu untuk laki-laki itu! Berikutnya carilah lelaki yang lebih baik" Tetsuna memberi ceramah kepada roh itu agar hati sang ron itu lebih tenang.

"_**Berikutnya?" **_"ya..Kehidupan berikutnya" Kata Tetsuna sambil menaruh tangannya di kepala roh itu dan menuntun roh itu untuk menuju kecahaya dimana alam baka itu berada. Sang roh itu pun menghilang dengan hati dan jiwa yang tenang.

"Siapa itu?" "Tadi, sepertinya dia bersinar?" Kata teman Hanamaki sambil mengusap mata mereka berdua dan Kise yang mendengar suara mereka langsung menghampiri dan memberikan Hanamaki kepada mereka.

"Kebetulan sekali. Tolong bawa Hanamaki-san ke ruang kesehatan!" Kata Kise sambil menyerahkan Hanamaki kepada mereka.

"Eh? Tapi cewe itu"

"Semua baik-baik saja" Kata Kise dan mereka pun langsung membawa Hanamaki ke ruang kesehatan sambil di gotong.

"Nah…Tetsunacchi" Kata Kise sambil berlari ke arah Tetsuna. Ketika Kise memeluk dia hanya memeluk angin dan ternyata Tetsuna sudah kembali menjadi Kuroko dan Kuroko pun langsung jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Ah! Cepat sekali kau kembali-ssu" Kata Kise yang tidak berhasil memeluk Tetsuna.

"**Ah, kakiku sakit…Baiklah akan kubawa kau ke ruang kesehatan" **Batin Tetsuna sambil menangis dan merintih kesakitan karena kakinya terkilir.

"Kakiku terkilir waktu jatuh tadi" Kata Kuroko dan Kise langsung menggedong Kuroko ala bridal style dan si pelaku menjadi panik sambil mukanya merah tomat.

"Kise-kun, tidak usah! Turunkan aku" Kata Kuroko dengan nada panik.

"Kakimu kan sakit-ssu" "Gak apa-apa…Aku kan sudah kembali ke wujud semula" Kata Kuroko yang masih bersikeras untuk di turunkan tapi Kise "Justru itu…Kurokocchi yang sekarang manis sekali…Kasihan kalau di biarkan jalan sendiri-ssu" Kata Kise sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang bak malaikat. Kuroko pun tidak bisa menolak dia hanya dian dengan mukanya yang merah tomat.

**Keesokan Hari**

"**Kenapa ya?! Kenapa aku, jadi doki doki ketika melihat Kise-kun?! Jangan-jangan aku suka sama Kise-kun"** Batin Kuroko yang sedang bertanya-tanya, entah kenapa Kuroko selalu merasa doki doki sekali kalau di dekat Kise apa lagi selalu mukanya merah padam karena melihat muka atau senyum Kise.

"Kemarin ada apa dengan Kise-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang masih setia dengan bukunya. Kuroko kaget dengan pertanyaan Midorima dan Kuroko langsung menoleh dengan masih setia bermuka merah padam.

"Gak ada apa-apa, kok…Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Tidak apa-apa-nodayo" Hanya jawabn itu dari Midorima sambil menatap Kuroko.

"Lagi ngomong apa, Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise yang membuat Kuroko berteriak.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak Kuroko yang mukanya semakin merah banget.

"Eh? Jangan kaget begitu donk" Kata Kise dengan bingungnya.

Apakah benar Kuroko menyukai Kise?  
Apakah Kise akan membalas perasaan Kuroko?

* * *

TBC

* * *

Di chap selanjutnya tentang masa lalu Kise dengan wanita yang dia sukai dan membuat Kuroko selalu merasa sedih….Bagaimana kisahnya tunggulah cerita selanjutnya jangan lupa review xD


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

**Di Pagi hari**

Seperti biasa Kuroko pergi sekolah dari rumah ke stasiun dan dari stasiun ke sekolah tapi kali ini Kuroko tidak berangkat bareng dengan Kise—entahlah hanya Kise dan Tuhan yang tau / gak nyambung—tapi dibalik tiang rambu lalu linta ada seseorang tidak bisa dibilang roh yang sedang berdiri sambil memandangi Kuroko sambil tersenyum genit dan mesum.

"_**Heheheh…Ada roh cantik" **_dan roh tersebut langsung hilang dengan angin, Kuroko yang merasakan kehadiran roh itu tiba-tiba merinding dan langsung berhenti di dekat tiang rambu lalu lintas.

"**Tadi kok aku merinding? Apa cuma perasaanku saja, ya sudahlah gak usah di pedulikan" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Sampainya disekolah Kuroko langsung menuju kelasnya dan menemukan Midorima sedang menghapus tulisan di papan tulis. Kuroko pun langsung menghampiri Midorima dan bertanya "Midorima-kun apa kau tau jalan stasiun sampai sekolah?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Di jalan…Dari stasiun sampai sekolah-nodayo?" Tanya balik Midorima yang masih menghapus papan tulis dan tidak menoleh kepada Kuroko.

"Iya, aku merasa sepertinya ada roh di sana…Apa kau tak pernah melihatnya, Midorima-kun?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Midorima menghentikan aktivitasnya tanpa menengok ke Kuroko.

"Pernah tapi yang mana? Kau Cuma merasakan satu arwah saja,ya-nodayo? Ternyata kau lebih lamban dari yang kukira..Disana ada banyak sekali roh penasaran-nodayo…Roh yang tidak punya kepala dan ada juga roh yang cuma punya kepala-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko sambil memasang muka yang menyeramkan yang buat Kuroko takut dan Midorima langsung menoleh ke arah papan tulis dan menggambar sesuatu.

"Sini ya, kugambarkan dimana saja posisi mereka-nodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menggambar peta dan menandai letak para roh.

"Tidak usah!" Teriak Kuroko dang langsung menghapus peta yang di gambar oleh Midorima **"Aaaahhh seharusnya aku tidak usah tanya-tanya Midorima-kun!" **Batin Kuroko yang menyesal karena bertanya kepada Midorima.

"Hei, Midorimacchi ngerjain Kurokocchi lagi-ssu! Dia pasti ketakutan! Kasihan kan-ssu" Kata Kise yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengambil penghapus di tangan Kuroko tapi sebenarnya Kise memegang tangan Kuroko sebelum mengambil penghapus di tangan Kuroko dan si pemilik tangan langsung blushing.

"Justru itu asyiknya-nanodayo" Kata Midorima .

"Midorimacchi memang menyebalkan, tapi tenang saja Kurokocchi…Aku akan selalu melindungimu-ssu" Kata Kise dengan PD nya tanpa di sadari Kise, Kuroko langsung berjalan dan bersembunyi di belakang Hanamaki sedangkan Midorima hanya melihat tinggah Kuroko.

"Lho, kok pergi-ssu?!" Tanya Kise yang kaget melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Lho, kenapa bersembunyi di belakangku! Kuroko!" Kesal Hanamaki.

"**Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi…Sejak saat itu, aku tidak berani lagi memandang Kise-kun…Apa aku ini betul-betul suka Kise-kun? Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang seperti dia…Waktu itu, aku bahagia sekali…Karena dia bersikap baik pada diriku apa adanya" **Batin Kuroko yang panjang lebar sambil blushing sedangkan Hanamaki hanya memandangi Kuroko.

"Kuroko, kau sana jauh-jauh, mau apa sih" Marah Hanamaki sambil menjauhkan Kuroko dari dirinya sedangkan Midorima hanya memandangi Kuroko dengan diam.

**Pada Saat Pelajaran Dimulai**

"Sensei kembalikan hasil ulangan kalian" Kata Sensei sambil mengambil dua lembar jawaban dan menyebut nama muridnya dengan hasil nilai.

"Nilai tertinggi, Kise Ryota dengan angka 100!" Murid-murid lain langsung ber-wow-ria sedangkan Kise hanya senyam-senyum kaya orang gila—Misakicchi di lempar—"Nilai terendah, Midorima Shintaro dengan angka 0" Murid-murid lain langsung kaget berjamaah karena si jenius Midorima mendaparkan nilai 0 sedangkan Midorima hanya diam saja.

"Tapi…Ada kesalahan tulis nama yang mencurigakan disini!" Kata Sensei yang membuat seisi kelas kaget berjamaah, tiba-tiba **Plakkkk **Midorima langsung melempar bukunya kearah Kise.

"Jangan ngawur, Kise-san!" Marah Sensei.

"Enak saja mengganti nama orang-nodayo" Marah Midorima.

"Cih ketahuan-ssu" Kesal Kise bahwa dirinya yang melakukan ganti nama sedangkan Kuroko hanya menundukkan kepalanya agar gak kena lemparan dari Midorima.

"Habis, aku ketiduran waktu ujian-ssu" Kata Kise sambil mencari alasan.

"Makanya kau langsung mengganti nama orang, hah!" Marah Midorima sambil melempar bukunya lagi.

"**Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin aku bisa suka cowo seperti dia" **Batin Kuroko sweatdroop ria.

"Ah, begitu saja marah-ssu" Kata Kise tapi Midorima tidak memperdulikan Kise dia terus melempar buku-bukunya yang terakhir tasnya yang ikut serta dengan mulus Kise mendapatkan 5 benjol di kepalanya.

"Kok marahnya sampai segitunya-ssu" Kata Kise sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Karena kau memang menyebalkan! Apa pun yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku marah-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang masih marah.

"Apa katamu!" Kata Kise yang ikut-ikutan marah. Sensei mulai kesal melihat tingkah kedua muridnya yang selalu saja berantem.

"Kise-san! Kau harus menulis ulang lembar jawabanmu hari ini! Tidak boleh pulang sebelum selesai! Dan Midorima-san! Kau dihukum karena berkelahi! Awasi Kise-san, jangan sampai dia kabur!" Perintah sensei yang membuat si tersangka langsung berteriak.

"Apa-ssu/nanodayo" Teriak keduanya.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Bel telah berbunyi dan murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang sedangkan Kise dan Midorima yang masih didalam kelas karena mendapatkan tugas dari senseinya. Kise sedang melamun melihat soalnya sedangkan Midorima hanya mengawasi Kise agar tidak kabur.

"Dasar kenapa aku harus mengawasi si ngawur ini-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang meratapi nasibnya karena harus mengawasi Kise, sedangkan Kise sedang celingak celinguk untuk kabur. Ketika sudah tepat Kise langsung berdiri dan berlari **Hup **Kise tertangkap oleh tali Midorima yang entah darimana dia dapatkan itu tali, sedangkan Kise hanya terbatuk-batuk karena tercekik oleh tali Midorima.

"Mau kabur! Cepat kerjakan!" Perintah Midorima sambil menyerahkan lembar soal ke Kise. Kise langsung menyalakan kekuatan roh apinya di tangan kirinya.

"Urusai! Aku tidak bisa belajar! Aku mau pulang! Kalau kau berusaha menghentikanku…" Kise tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Midorima sudah siap dengan botol air yang besar untuk menyerang Kise, sedangkan Kise keliatan berkeringat dingin karena dirinya pasti kalah oleh airnya Midorima karena dia api—jadi api pasti kalah oleh air xD—Kuroko yang sudah siap-siap untuk pulang langsung sweatdroop ria karena melihat pertengkaran Midorima dengan Kise. Kuroko tidak memperdulikan mereka dan dia langsung pergi keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas.

"**Cerita Midorima-kun yang menyeramkan membuat aku jadi takut…Cari jalan lain saja deh" **Batin Kuroko yang sedang mencari jalan pintas untuk pulang.

"_**Aaaahhh cantiknya" **_Kuroko mendengar sesuatu dan langsung celingak celinguk untuk mencari asal suara itu **"Eh lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara itu" **Tiba-tiba Kuroko langsung melihat ada roh yang sedang berdiri di atas atap dan roh tersebut langsung menghilang dengan angin.

"**Ah jangan-jangan roh tadi pagi? Dia mengikutiku sampai ke sini? Ke-kenapa?" **Batin Kuroko yang sedang bertanya dan dia langsung balik ke kelas untuk minta tolong kepada Midorima dan Kise. Kuroko langsung melihat Midorima yang sedang mengoceh maksudnya sedang menjelaskan untuk mengerjakan soal matematika, sedangkan Kise hanya menutup telinganya.

"Gyaaaa! Kepalaku pusing mendengar ocehanmu" Kata Kise sambil menutup telinganya karena pusing mendengar ocehan Midorima, sedangkan Kuroko **"Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meminta tolong" **Batin Kuroko langsung meninggalkan kelasnya.

"**Tapi dulu ada roh yang mendekatiku untuk minta tolong…Jangan-jangan, yang ini juga sama?" **Batin Kuroko yang tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap Kuroko sedang mencari roh tadi yang dia lihat.

"_**Ya..Kau cantik sekali" **_Kuroko langsung mendengar suara roh tersebut yang ternyata suara laki-laki. _**"Aku bisa melihat betapa cantiknya dirimu…Di dalam tubuh gadis kecil itu" **_**"Di dalam tubuhku? Maksudnya roh pelindungku" **Batin Kuroko yang terus mencari roh itu tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan kakinya di peluk oleh seseorang.

"_**Kau tipe kesukaanku" **_Yang ternyata roh tersebut yang tiba-tiba muncul yang sedang memeluk kaki Kuroko. Kuroko langsung kaget dan berteriak dengan ajaibnya Kuroko langsung berubah menjadi Tetsuna dan **Bruuuuk **Tetsuna langsung meninju roh tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Dasar roh mesum" Kesal Tetsuna dengan di kelilingi aura hitamnya sedangkan roh mesum itu tidak mempedulikan aura sekeliling Tetsuna.

"_**Wahhh…Sudah kuduga kau memang cantik sekali…Ah senangnya, kau mau keluar untukku..Nona manis" **_Kata roh mesum itu sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"_**Aku baru saja mati tadi pagi…Waktu jalan-jalan tadi, aku sempat melihatmu…Aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..Ternyata tidak ada ruginya mati, kalau bisa bertemu cewe secantik dirimu…Bagaimana mau pacaran denganku? Sampai kita bisa pulang ke alam baka" **_Kata roh itu sambil memegang tekuk lehernya sambil malu-malu sedangkan Tetsuna sudah kesal karena kelakuan roh itu.

"**Kukira ada roh yang harus ditolong ternyata malah arwah konyol dan mesum" **"Pulang saja sendiri..Terserah kau mau bilang apa…Membuang waktuku saja" Kata Tetsuna sambil meninggalkan roh itu dan ketika Tetsuna membalikan badannya dia langsung menabrak sesuatu yang ternyata roh itu telah berpindah tempat dan pasti di depan Tetsuna.

"_**Tidak bisa…Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari hadapanku" **_ Kata Roh itu sepertinya dia tidak merasakan kalau Tetsuna sudah marah dan aura hitamnya semakin besar sedangkan roh itu ingin memeluk ketika di peluk roh itu hanya memeluk angin dan ternyata Tetsuna sudah kembali menjadi Kuroko dan pendek.

"_**Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan kulepaskan…Ayo, keluarlah sekali lagi…Ayo, keluar dari tubuh itu!"**_ Roh itu langsung mengejar Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko langsung berlari dan menuju kelas untuk meminta pertolongan.

Sementara itu, di kelas.

"Jangan pura-pura mati-nodayo…Cepat kerjakan, Kise" Kata Midorima sambil membaca bukunya.

"Aku serius nih, sudah sekarat-ssu! Otakku meledak-ssu" Kata Kise dengan kata yang lebaynya.

"Kau tinggal menyalin jawabanku-nanodayo" "Biar Cuma segitu, tetap saja susah bagiku! Jawabanmu terlalu ajaib!" Kata Kise sambil mengebrak mejanya dengan kesal.

"Hei, Kise! Kau lagi menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Midorima gak nyambung.

"Hah?" Kise hanya menaruh kepalanya di meja.

"Ada tidak?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

"Kau kan tau…Memang ada tapi sudah 'tidak ada'." Jawab Kise. Di kelas langsung hening tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Kuroko yang sedang meminta bantuan.

"Tolong! Kise-kun! Midorima-kun" Teriak Kuroko. Kise langsung menarik Kuroko kedalam kelas sedangkan Midorima langsung mengambil vas bunga dan menyiram air untuk dijadikan sekat pembatas. Roh tersebut langsung tidak bisa masuk karena sekat pembatas yang dibuat Midorima.

"_**Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa masuk…Apa yang kau lakukan bersama bocah-bocah itu! Ayo keluar" **_Kata roh itu yang sedang berusaha supaya bisa masuk.

"Hhhmmm, roh yang penuh semangat-nodayo" Kata Midorima sambil memerhatikan roh itu.

"Daijoubo, Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise dan Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Lho! Kenapa kau tidak berubah wujud-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang sedang kebingungan.

"Tadi sempat berubah, tapi balik lagi ke wujud semula.." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise lagi.

"Gak tau, tapi kayaknya karena roh itu" Jawab Kuroko lagi.

"_**Keluar lah, roh cantik…Ayo sini, biar kusayang-sayang" **_Kata roh itu dengan nada yang genit yang membuat Kise kesal.

"Apa maumu, om-om mesum?" Tanya Kise-Dia gak sadah bahwa dia juga mesum-

"_**Memangnya kenapa?" **_ "Padahal akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya!" Kata Kise dengan gaya nangis buayanya.

"Kise-kun" Kesal Kuroko. **Bletak! **Kise langsung di pukul dengan botol air Midorima dan seperti Kise melihat aura hitam di sekeliling Midorima. Midorima langsung keluar kelas menghampiri roh itu.

"_**Hei, yang kupanggil bukan kau" **_Midorima tidak memperdulikan perkataan roh itu dan Midorima langsung menyiram lantai dengan air tiba-tiba **BYAAARRRRR** Air Midorima tiba-tiba meledak dan membuat roh itu kaget setengah mati. Midorima terus menerus menyiram airnya dengan kekuatan rohnya yang membuat airnya meledak sedangkan roh itu hanya berteriak dan berusaha menghindari dari ledakkan air itu.

"Aku bisa menghajar roh apa pun dengan media air ini…Apa kau mau mati sekali lagi-nodayo?" Kata Midorima dengan aura hitam yang semakin besar.

"_**Hentikan…Jangan…Gyaaaa..Aku bisa mati lagi!"**_ Teriak roh itu—Misaki:Midorima-kun JEALOUS #sambil teriak / Midorima:Urusaiii Misaki..kau mau juga seperti dia / Misaki:Gomenasai #langsung kabur—Kuroko melihat tingkah Midorima yang tiba-tiba menjadi marah karena roh itu mengicar Tetsuna.

"Betul kau baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Eh, iya" Jawab Kuroko.

"Bagus kalau begitu-ssu" Kata Kise dengan senyumnya membuat Kuroko blushing **"Duh, kenapa mukaku jadi panas begini!...Padahal aku tau persis, Kise-kun pasti akan bilang begitu pada semua cewe! Dia memang bermulut manis" **Batin Kuroko sambil menutup mukanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Tapi roh itu kenapa ya? Kok bisa berada di sekolah-ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil menggosok tekuk lehernya.

"Ah, tadi…Ternyata dia mengikutiku sampai kesini…Lalu masuk kesekolah dan pergi ke atap…Dari sana ia mengawasiku…Mendengar suaranya aku pun pergi ke atap sekolah…Ternyata dia roh yang sangat aneh" Jawab Kuroko yang entah kenapa Kise langsung membelakkan matanya dan langsung memegang bahu Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau sendirian" Kata Kise yang sedikit ada nada marah.

"Kise-kun" "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya! Padahal kau tidak tau arwah jahat seperti apa yang mengancammu! Bagaimana kalau dia sampai…"

**PLAAAKKKK **perkataan Kise langsung terpotong karena Midorima menampar Kise "Kise..Tenanglah" Kata Midorima yang langsung menyadarkan Kise yang hampir marah kepada Kuroko yang tidak tau apa-apa sedangkan Kuroko, dia hanya menatap Kise dan diam karena dia tidak tau apa-apa kenapa Kise sampai marah karena Kuroko pergi ke atap sendirian. Kise langsung mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan Midorima dan Kuroko di kelas.

"Lebih baik kita pulang biar ku antar kau sampai pulang-nanodayo" Tawar Midorima.

"Eh, ha'i…Oh ya, aku berterima kasih sudah menolongku tadi" Kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan…Roh itu Cuma kabur saja…Kalau dia datang lagi, kau harus berjuang sendiri-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menatap layar hp nya sedangkan Kuroko hanya ber-eh-ria saja.

"Aku dapat SMS dari Kise…Katanya gomen-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang langsung memasukkan hp nya ke saku celananya.

"Midorima-kun, boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa Kise begitu marah tadi?" Tanya Kuroko yang masih ingat kejadian tadi.

"Dia tidak marah, nodayo…Tapi, dia cuma ingat kejadian masa lalu…Saat SMP dulu, ada seseorang yang di tarik roh jahat sampai jatuh dari atap dan mati-nodayo…Kise mencintai orang itu…Sampai sekarang, dia masih mengenangnya-nanodayo" Jawab Midorima yang entah kenapa Kuroko menjadi sedih dan kecewa mendengar cerita tentang kisah cinta Kise yang mencintai orang itu tapi di tarik oleh roh jahat sampai mati.

"**Itu sebabnya waktu itu dia marah sekali…Langsung menumpas roh yang ingin membunuh manusia dengan alasan kesepian, ternyata ada orang yang di sukai Kise-kun yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya" **Batin Kuroko sedih sambil memasang tampang sedih sedangkan Midorima yang melihat itu hanya diam saja.

Sementara itu, Kise sedang berdiri di atap sekolahnya dulu sepertinya dia sedang mengenang seseorang yang dia sukai dan menatap di bawah tanah dimana orang itu mati, jatuh dari atap gara-gara di tarik roh jahat.

**Keesokan Hari**

"Kise-san! Akhirnya kemarin kau tidak menyerahkan lembar jawabanmu! Padahal aku menunggumu" Kata sensei sambil memarahi Kise.

"Gomen sensei, aku lapar…Pulang kerumah, makan dulu-ssu…Tapi sudah kukerjakan kok, ini" Kata Kise yang memberi alasan sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya.

"Hah?! Sempurna?! Ini sih lembar jawaban Midorima-san" Kata sensei sambil memperlihatkan jawabannya Kise dan sensei pun memarahi Kise sedangkan Kise hanya cengar cengir saja.—Misaki hanya geleng geleng kepala saja—

Dalam keadaan apa pun, Kise tetap tersenyum. Sepertinya dia berusaha melupakan hal-hal yang telah lalu. Ternyata ada orang yang di sukai Kise, yang tidak pernah Kuroko kenal sebelumnya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga chap 4 ini...Oh ya Misaki ingin kasih tau bahwa chap 5 bakal update kilat dan untuk chap 6 dan seterusnya Misaki bakal lama update nya di karenakan Misaki akan melaksanakan UN jadi kalian yang menunggu lanjutannya harap bersabar dulu tunggu Misaki sampai beres UN ya…

Jangan lupa Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

Dipagi hari ada seorang blonde sedang berdiri di samping rambu lalu lintas sepertinya dia ingin menyebrang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryota—Misaki gak tau Kise mau kemana—Ada roh yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"_**Ikutlah aku…Jadilah seperti aku..Temani aku…Aku kesepian sekali…Kau bisa melihatku kan? Iya kan?"**_ Kata roh itu sambil terus mengatakan dia kesepian tiba-tiba roh tersebut terbakar oleh api Kise.

"Terbakarlah" Kata Kise sambil meninggalkan roh yang sudah terbakar disana.

Sementara itu, di rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko sedang menyiram bunga sambil melamun sedangkan Ayahnya sedang melihatnya dengan padangan khawatir.

"Lihat, Bu! Tetsuna, dia melamun lagi…sudah dua tiga hari harini, dia begitu terus…Apa yang dipikirkannya?" Tanya sang Ayah kepada Ibu.

"Dia memang selalu melihat dengan pandangan kosong..Kadang-kadang bicara sama tembok…Bengong sendiriang saja di dalam kelas…Dia memang anak aneh" Kata sang Ibu yang entah kenapa dia gak peduli sama anaknya atau Ibu tau kalau Kuroko bisa melihat roh-roh—entahlah hanya Ibu dan Tuhan yang tau—

"Santai sekali ngomongnya" "Soalnya aku sudah biasa" Kuroko tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan orang tuanya karena dia sedang melamun. Kuroko masih kepikiran dengan cerita Midorima tentang gadis yang disukai Kise. Kuroko beda SMP dengan Kise dan Midorima, jadi Kuroko tidak tau apa-apa. Seperti apa gadis yang di sukai Kise hingga sekarang ini. Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya membuatnya sangat letih.

"**Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Kise-kun…Tapi kalau begini..Aku patah…Patah Hati" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung jatuh terduduk dan membiarkan selang mengalir terus. **"Ah, menyebutkan kata patah hati saja begitu berat…Aku harus berhenti berpikir harus melupakan Kise-kun…Seandainya aku suka…Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menyukainya…Aku pasti bisa melupakannya dalam waktu singkat…Tapi besok, aku pasti bertemu dia lagi di sekolah, gimana bisa lupa" **Batin Kuroko yang semakin kacau sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sampai Ayah nya yang melihatnya hanya sweatdroop ria.

**Ting Tong **

Sepertinya ada tamu "Ya..Tunggu sebentar" Kata Ibu untuk membuka pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian Ibu memanggil Kuroko "Tetsuna, temanmu datang" Kata Ibu sambil berteriak memanggil anaknya.

"Eh" Hanya itu jawabannya lalu Kuroko langsung menghampiri pintu dengan dannnn…. "Hallo, Kurokocchi" Yang datang ternyata Kise bersama Midorima.

"Kise-kun, Midorima-kun! Kenapa mendadak datang ke rumahku?" Tanya Kuroko yang kaget.

"Aku mau minta bantuan..Tapi orang ini ikut-ikutan-ssu.."Kata Kise sambil menunjuk Midorima.

"Siapa yang ikut-ikutan! Akulah yang membawamu sampai kesini-nodayo!" Kata Midoriama sambil menjitak Kise.

"Pagi-pagi sekali, dia sudah bikin ribut di depan rumahku! Kalau mau mencari alamat teman sekelas, kenapa tidak lihat di daftar murid saja-nanodayo!" Kata Midorima dengan nada yang kesal.

"Daftar murid-ssu" Kata Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baru ingat sekarang-nodayo" Kata Midorima sweatdroop.

"Tapi aku kan Cuma tanya alamatmu saja padanya? Dia malah mengajakku kesini…Pasti karena dia memang mau mampir ke rumah Kurokocchi-ssu" Bisik Kise tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Midorima sedangkan Midorima langsung blushing.

"Iya kan? Bung Bengong" Kata Kise sambil menepuk pundak Midorima.

"**Kurang ajar akan kubunuh dia" **Batin Midorima yang telah di kelilingi aura hitam tapi Kise tidak memperdulikannya.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kuroko yang langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Datang dulu ke rumahku, yuk! Akan kujelaskan disana-ssu" Ajak Kise.

"E-ehhhhh" Hanya itu yang di jawab dari Kuroko.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah di rumah Kise.

"**Kenapa aku malah datang kesini? Bukannya aku sudah bertekad mau melupakannya?"** Batin Kuroko menangis.

"Tadaima" Kata Kise sambil membuka pintunya.

"Ryota nii-chan" Kata Adik nya yang ke 3 yang bernama Kise Yakou.

"Sudah pulang?" Kata Adik nya yang ke 2 yang bernama Kise Tadashi.

"Okaeri" Kata seorang pria berparuh baya yang ternyata Ayah Kise dan di samping Ayah nya ada seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan Ayah Kise yang ternyata Ibu Kise.

"**Dia punya 2 adik laki-laki" **Batin Kuroko sambil memerhatikan anggota keluarga Kise.

"Kubuatkan minum ya..mau minum apa" Kata Tadashi adek Kise sambil menyiamkan minuman.

"Pepsi" Kata Kise. "Beli sendiri!" Kata Tadashi dengan nada kesal. Ya gimana gak kesal dah tau Tadashi nawarin minum ke Kuroko dan Midorima malah yang ngejawab Kise. Midorima yang melihat tingkah keluarga Kise hanya menghela nafas dan Kuroko yang melihatnya langsung bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Rumah Kise memang begini..Menjalani hidup aneh dengan gaya biasa-biasa saja…Sebetulnya Ibu Kise sudah meninggal karena sakit, beberapa tahun lalu" Jelas Midorima. "Ibu Kise-kun?" Kata Kuroko dan dia pun langsung berpikir.

"**Lho? Terus siapa perempuan yang di samping Ayah Kise? Jangan-jangan Ibu tiri?" **Batin Kuroko yang terus berpikir siapa perempuan tadi.

"Ibu! Mana gelas buat tamu?" Tanya Tadashi kepada Ibu nya sambil melayang di udara dan menunjuk ke gelas untuk tamu. Kuroko yang melihat pun hanya diam.

Loading 10%

Loading 50%

Loading 80%

Loading 99%

Loading 100%

Kuroko langsung kaget dengan ekspresi yang tidak elit ternyata Ibu Kise menjadi roh gentayangan itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati, sedangkan Midorima hanya sweatdroop melihat Kuroko yang lola baru menyadari.

"Sini, kukenalkan. Ini Ibuku…Sdudah 3 tahun gentayangan..Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kan? Sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa bicara..Beginilah dia sejak meninggal-ssu" Jelas Kise.

"Gak ngerti juga nih, kenapa gak balik ke alam baka..Kami sih tidak keberatan kalau begini terus…" Tambah sang Ayah.

"Iya, senang masih bisa bersama Ibu!" Tambah Yakou.

"**Ternyata seperti ini keseharian keluarga Kise-kun" **Batin Kuroko bingung sedangkan Midorima hanya memalingkan kepala nya saja.

"Tapi aku merasa ada ganjalan di hati Ibuku hingga dia tidak bisa kembali ke alam baka…Kasihan dia kalau terus-terusan terikat dengan dunia fana seperti ini" Kata Tadashi sambil menjelaskan masuksudnya kenapa Kuroko di bawa ke rumah Kise.

"Jadi kau minta tolong padaku agar membantu Ibumu naik ke alam baka? Tapi sekarang aku kan…" Panik Kuroko dan langsung di potong oleh Kise.

"Ah tidak usah berubah wujud-ssu…Kurokocchi kan mengerti perasaan roh, mungkin kau juga bisa tau apa yang mengganjal di hati Ibuku…Kalau sudah tau, kami bisa membantunya ke alam baka" Jelas Kise yang membuat Kuroko bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"_**Cih, gaya bicaranya selangit" **_Kuroko langsung ber-eh-ria karena mendengar apa yang di katakan Ibu Kise hanya Kuroko yang mendengar.

"Apa? Kau sudah tau perasaannya-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"_**Jutsru merekalah yang membuatku terganggu dan tidak bisa pulang ke alam baka…Semua anggota keluarga ini buaya perempuan! Semuanya! Suamiku karyawan yang maniak perempuan! Ryota murid SMU yang gila perempuan! Tadashi murid SMP pecandu perempuan! Yakou murid SD pengerjar perempuan..Mana mungkin aku membiarkan para laki-laki bangor ini bebas berkeliaran…Meskipun ajal tiba, aku tetap tidak boleh mati" **_Kata Ibu Kise yang langsung mengeluarkan unek-unek kepada Kuroko—Misaki hanya tepok jidat—sedangkan Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan Ibu Kise bingung harus bilang apa kemereka dan Kuroko langsung bisik-bisik ke Midorima dan Midorima hanya angguk-angguk saja.

"Terus terang saja ya? Ibu kalian tidak bisa pulang ke alam baka karena semua laki-laki di keluarga ini…Laki-laki mata keranjang yang akan membahayakan banyak perempuan-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang perkataan yang berlebihan.

"Midorima-kun, ucapanmu berlebihan! Terlalu berlebihan!" Panik Kuroko.

"Mata keranjang? Siapa?" Kata mereka berempat yang sok berpikir—kalian gak nyadar kalau kalian yang dimaksud Ibu kalian / Misaki hanya tepok jidat—sang Ibu langsung marah karena mereka yang pura-pura tidak tau kalau mereka yang buaya perempuan langsung membuat seisi bergetar.

"Huwaaa bumi bergetar" Teriak sang Ayah.

"Gawat! Ibu mulai mengangkat barang-barang-ssu!" Teriak Kise yang melihat Ibu nya sedang mengangkat barang sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam yang besar.

"Kabur ke meja sembahyang! Tempelkan jimat disana, pasti aman" Perintah sang ayah dan mereka berempat pun langsung berlari ke lantai atas.

"Gyaaa, jimatnya sobek! Tolong" Teriak Tadashi sambil melihat jimat sobek. Kuroko dan Midorima melihat kejadian yang tidak elit hanya sweatdroop berjamaah.

"**Ada 4 orang Kise-kun disini..Kasihan Ibunya, bebannya pasti berat sekali..Pantas tidak pulang-pulang ke alam baka" **Batin Kuroko hanya berkekeh kecil melihat tingkah keluarga Kise.

"Eh, kau sudah tenang sekarng?" Tanya Midorima.

"Eh, aku? Kenapa?" Kuroko tanya balik.

"Kukira kau masih murung memikirkan soal Kise-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang entah dari mana dia tau kalau akhir-akhir ini dia melamun karena Kise.

"Lho..kok murung..Untuk apa aku murung karena mereka?" Kata Kuroko yang langsung mengambil bantal sofa untuk menutupi muka nya yang memerah.

"Ya…Kau ingin tau seperti apa orang yang si sukai Kise-nodayo?" Jreng dengan ajaib nya Midorima tau apa yang di pikirkan Kuroko dan Kuroko pun panik sambil menutupi muka nya dengan batal sofa. Midorima yang melihat tingkah Kuroko langsung melanjutkan cerita nya.

"Dia seorang sensei…Wali kelasku dan Kise-nodayo…Waktu kami kelas 3 SMP, Dia seorang sensei yang cantik berambut ungu panjang…Kise suka padanya dan mengejar-ngejarnya dengan gigih-nodayo…Setiap hari, Kise bilang suka padanya…Membuat sensei jadi bingung, tapi tidak kusangka Kise betul-betul serius denganya…Sebelumnya kukira dia hanya main-main dan akan segera melupakaanya-nanodayo…Saat sensei dibunuh oleh roh jahat…Roh jahat itu hilang entah kemana, bersama roh sensei…Kise tidak menangis, juga tak marah..Dia Cuma tertawa, sama seperti biasanya-nodayo" Jelas Midorima yang panjang lebar yang entah kenapa hati Kuroko makin sedih yang membuat nya mau pulang kerumahnya. Kuroko langsung berdiri mengambil jaket nya begitu juga Midorima.

"**Sensei…Sekolah ya…Ternyata Kise-kun suka pada seorang sensei, jadi dia lebih tua donk? Aih, mulai pikir macam-macam jadi pusing" **Batin Kuroko yang semakin kacau.

"_**Lindungilah Ryota"**_ Kuroko yang mendengar suara Ibu Kise langsung menoleh ke arahnya. _**"Karena kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk melindunginya dari perempuan itu"**_ Kata Ibu Kise dan langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bingung apa yang di maksud dengan Ibu Kise.

"Sebetulnya apa yang ada di pikirkan Ibuku? Aku sudah tunggu-tunggu jawabanmu-ssu?" Tanya Kise masih penasaran.

"Kise-kun, tadi ibumu…" Perkataan Kuroko di potong oleh Kise.

"Ayo, rapatkan jaketmu" Kata Kise sambil merapatkan jaket Kuroko.

"Eh? Gak usah, aku bisa sendiri, kok" Kata Kuroko sambil menolak Kise.

"Sudar, biar kubantu-ssu" Kata Kise sambil mengkancing jaket sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam sambil memerah. **"Melindungi Kise-kun?Apa maksudnya?" **Batin Kuroko yang masih kepikiran oleh perkataan Ibu Kise.

Di sampainya di jalan Midorima berbeda arah dengan Kuroko dan Kise. Kuroko dan Kise lewat jembatan—kalain tau kan di jalan raya ada jembatan?—sedangkan Midorima tidak.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Midorima-kun" Kata Kuroko.

"Duluan yah! Bung Bengong" Ejek Kise yang membuat Midorima kesal.

"**Kemarin dan juga hari ini…Aku terlalu banyak bicara…Aku mengoceh panjang lebar tentang orang yang di sukai Kise..Tiba-tiba saja mulutku bicara sendiri…Ajaib-nanodayo" **Batin Midorima.

"Cukup sampai disini, Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko yang gak mau di antar sampai pulang oleh Kise.

"Biar kuantar sampai rumah..Hari ini kau sudah membantuku-ssu" Kata Kise yang bersikeras mau mengantar Kuroko sampai pulang sedangkan Kuroko gak bisa menolak ajakan Kise kali ini.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa membaca perasaan Ibumu" Bohong Kuroko. "Dalam wujud ini aku tidak bisa apa-apa" Kata Kuroko sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa pun yang terjadi…Ibu selalu memikirkan tentang kami kan? Itu saja sudah membuatku senang kok-ssu…Arigatou Kurokocchi" Kata Kise sambil tersenyum ke arah Kuroko yang membuat Kuroko memerah dan doki doki.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dan melihat roh cantik berambut ungu panjang sedang berdiri di depan mereka. "Kise-kun, itu…" Ucapan Kuroko berhenti karena melihat Kise gemeteran melihat roh itu. "Kise-kun" Panggil Kuroko.

"_**Kenapa kau jalan dengan gadis lain..Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku" **_Kata roh itu dan langsung menyerah Kise dan menjatuhkan Kise dari jembatan ke jalan raya. "Kise-kun" Dengan reflek Kuroko langsung menahan Kise agar Kise tidak terjatuh sedangkan Midorima yang belum jauh dari jembatan itu langsung merasakan aura jahat yang membuat dia langsung membalikan badan nya dan langsung berlari ke jembatan itu.

"_**Hei, Ryota..Kau masih menyukaikukan? Kalau begitu tinggalkan dunia ini..Datanglah ke sisiku" **_Kata roh itu yang masih menarik Kise sedangkan Kuroko masih menahan Kise. **"Apakah yang dimaksud Ibu Kise-kun…Aku di minta melindungi Kise-kun dari arwah ini?!" **Batin Kuroko.

"Jangan! Lepaskan Kise-kun! Lepaskan!" Perlahan rambut Kuroko memanjang dan berubah jadi merah begitu juga dengan mata nya dan tubuh nya. "LEPASKAN!" Teriak Tetsuna sambil menatap roh itu sedangkan roh tersebut langsung membelakkan mata nya karena roh itu merasakan aura dan mata yang dimiliki Tetsuna membuatnya takut dan langsung dia pindah dan masuk kedalam tubuh Kise lewat mulut Kise.

"Apa?" **"Dia masuk ke dalam tubuh Ryota" **Batin Tetsuna.

"Kise! Tetsuna!" Teriak Midorima. Tetsuna pun langsung meminta tolong kepada Midorima "Shintaro! Tolong bantu aku! Tarik Ryota" Perintah Tetsuna dan Midorima pun langsung berlari ke arah Kise untuk menarik Kise. Kise selamat dari ancaman maut nya tapi roh tadi merasuki tubuh Kise.

"Hei, Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa mengusir roh itu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri kan!" Marah Tetsuna karena cerobohnya Kise tidak menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Sensei" Gugam Kise tapi dapat di dengar oleh Tetsuna.

"Nande? Sensei?" Gugam Kise sambil gemeteran sedangkan Tetsuna dan Midorima hanya diam saja melihat Kise gemeteran.

**Keesokan Hari**

Seperti biasanya di kelas Kise tidur di kelas dan Kuroko yang baru nyampe di kelas langsung menghampiri Midorima.

"Ohayou, Midorima-kun..Kise-kun baik-baik saja ya?" Tanya Kuroko kepada Midorima.

"Semalaman aku tidak tidur karena menjaganya, takut terjadi apa-apa-nodayo" Jelas Midorima yang kecapen karena menjagaKise.

"Jadi sekarang di masih di rasuki roh? Tapi keliatannya tidak apa-apa" Kata Kuroko.

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi…" Ucapan Midorima berhenti karena Kise bangun dari tidur nya dan langsing menoleh Kuroko sambil mengucap mata nya dengan keadaan setengah tidur.

"Ohayou, Kurokocchi" Sapa Kise yang masih mengusap matanya.

"Ohay.." **WUUUUUUSH **dengan ajaib nya Kuroko langsung berubah jadi Tetsuna karena ada roh di dalam tubuh Kise sedangkan Kise dengan ajaib nya mata nya langsung jling karena ada Tetsuna dan langsung menghampiri Tetsuna ingin memeluknya dan langsung di tahan oleh kaki Tetsuna.

"Masih ada roh dalam tubuhmu! Begitu mendekatimu, aku langsung berubah wujud! Ini pasti roh jahat" Marah Tetsuna yang masih menahan Kise dengan kaki nya tiba-tiba Tetsuna merasa ada sepasang mata yang sedang memerhatikannya dan Tetsuna pun langsung menoleh ke arah murid-murid di kelasnya.

"Si-siapa tuh?" Tanya Siswa 1.

"Siapa ya cewek itu?" Tanya Siswa 2.

"Wow, cantik sekali" Tanya Siswa 3.

Siswa maupun Siswi melihat Tetsuna dengan muka yang memerah karena kecantikan Tetsuna sedangkan Midorima sama seperti yang lain dia sedang sibuk menutupi muka nya dengan buku karena muka nya ikut memerah.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chap.5 udah selesai deh…Chap .6 dan seterusnya nanti aku lanjut selesai UN jadi harap bersabar ya Minnacchi…


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

Hari itu, seorang gadis cantis memeriahkan suasana kelas.

"Seperti bidadari" Kata Siswa-siswa yang sedang memandang Tetsuna.

"Si-siapa dia" Kata Hanamaki yang seperti mewakili perasaan iri dari seluruh siswi-siswi di kelas.

"Ah, berisik..Ini semua gara-gara Ryota" Kata Tetsuna yang merasa risih di perhatikan oleh murid-murid di kelas lalu dia berdiri ke samping Kise.

"Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menelan roh jahat?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"Hem, masih terasa di mulutku…Lalu gimana? Mau coba rasanya-ssu" Goda Kise sambil menghampiri Tetsuna dan hampir mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Tetsuna kalau saja dia langsung dapat lemparan tas dari Midorima dan mendapat bogem mentah dari Tetsuna—Lho kenapa Midorima marah yah?—dan murid-murid lain merasa kasihan kepada Kise.

"Cepatlah kembali ke wujud asalmu, Tetsuna" Kata Midorima yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kise kepada Tetsuna.

"Tidak bisa, selama aku masih di samping Ryota…Karena aku bereaksi terhadap roh yang ada dalam tubuhnya" Jelas Tetsuna kayanya dia gak peduli.

"Tapi, kalau begini terus, Kise akan selalu mengulangi sikap kurang ajarnya-nanodayo" Marah Midorima yang membuat Tetsuna menoleh ke arah Midorima dannnn "Kenapa kau yang marah?" Kata Tetsuna yang sukses membuat Midorima memerah seperti kepiting rebus sampai telinga.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah-nodayo…Aku Cuma…" Panik Midorima sampai dia gak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sedangkan Kise dia sedang duduk di sisi jendela dengan keadaan pintu jendela kebuka dia sedang melamun.

"**Aku merasakannya…Sensei berada di dalam diriku" **Batin Kise sambil memegang dadanya. **"Nande? Sensei jadi roh penasaran?" **Batin Kise sedang bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar Kise menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan murid-murid lain kaget melihat Kise kayak mau bunuh diri begitu juga Midorima dan Tetsuna. Tapi akhirnya Kise selamat karena di luar jendela ada beranda dan Kise langsung merintih kesakitan di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau mau bunuh diri, Kise?" Tanya Siswa 1.

"Kau lupa, sedang duduk di sisi jendela?" Tanya lagi Siswa 2.

"Untung kau selamat!" Kata Siswi 1.

"Kenapa sih? Kok tau-tau aku terjungkal" Kata Kise yang masih mengusap belakang kepala nya.

"Tidak sadar? Tubuhmu di kuasai roh jahat…Kau bisa mati, Ryota" Jelas Tetsuna.

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Pokoknya malam ini harus ada orang yang mengawasimu..Jadi begini saja" Kata Tetsuna sambil memegang tali yang entah dari mana itu tali berasal dan Tetsuna langsung mengikat tali nya ke tangan Kise dan mengikatnya lagi ke tangan Midorima.

"Gak mau-ssu!" Teriak Kise sambil nangis lebay.

"Kau pikir aku sudi, hah!" Kesal Midorima.

"Biar Tetsunacchi saja yang mengawasiku! Saat makan, saat mandi dan saat tidur!" Kata Kise sambil menghampiri Tetsuna dan Tetsuna pun langsung menjitak Kise "Tidak usah" Tolaknya.

"Aku gak mau sama cowo-ssu" Kata Kise yang masih dengan gaya nangis lebaynya.

"Ayo cepat pulang-nodayo!" Kata Midorima kesal sambil menarik tangan nya yang terikat tali bersama Kise.

"Cih, kenapa aku harus berkorban demi dia-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Tolong awasi dia ya, Shintarou" Perintah Tetsuna yang membuat Midorima gak bisa menolak.

"Ba-baiklah" **"Cih, tidak bisa menolak" **Batin Midorima sambil blushing.

"Si bego itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya terancam bahaya" Kata Tetsuna yang mulai perlahan-lahan berubah wujud Kuroko **"Apa dia senang bisa bertemu lagi…Orang di sukainya" **Batin Kuroko yang memperhatikan Kise yang sudah melangkah jauh dengan pandangan yang sedih.

**Rumah Kise**

"Begitu tante…Kalau dia mati, Tante bisa istirahat dengan tenang-nodayo" Jelas Midorima dan sedang roh Ibu Kise hanya angguk-angguk saja.

"Jadi kita tidur dalam keadaan begini-ssu?" Kata Kise bingung karena Kise dan Midorima tidur diruang tamu.

"Asyik! Shintaro nii-san nginap di sini ya! Kita cerita-cerita hantu yuk" Ajak Tadashi dengan nada gembira sedangkan Yakou menghampiri Midorima dan memeluknya.

"Ah, berisik! Aku mau tidur! Kemaren semalaman begadang" Kesal Midorima.

**Krek Krek Krek**

Midorima mendengar sesuatu seperti suara cutter dan Midorima pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kise dan jreng jreng Kise sedang memegang cutter ke arah leher nya dan Midorima langsung berteriak dan menjitak kepala Kise agar dia sadar.

"HOOOOOIIIII!" Teriak Midorima. "Lho? Kenapa aku pegang cutter ya?" Tanya Kise bingung.

**Keesokan Hari**

Pagi yang cerah membuat Kise selalu menampakan senyum nya yang khas tak terkecuali Midorima yang memiliki kantung di bawah mata nya.

"Apa Cuma perasaanku saja, kok sepertinya Shintaro lebih terancam kematian dibandingkan Ryota" Kata Tetsuna—ya tentu saja karena masih ada roh di dalam Kise jadi wajar dia berubah—yang sedang melihat keadaan mereka.

"Kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang sok tidak tau apa-apa.

"Masih tanya kenapa-nodayo..Jangan pura-pura…Kau! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Semalaman kau bolak-balik ke kamar mandi sekitar 10-20 kali! Membuatku tidak bisa tidur sekejab pun kemarin…" Kata Midorima sambil memegang kerah baju Kise dan ucapan Midorima terhenti.

"Midorimacchi" Kata Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Midorima dan ternyata Midorima tidur sambil berdiri dan mata nya keadaan terbuka.

"Tidur ya" Kata Tetsuna dengan ajaib Midorima terbangun karena suara Tetsuna.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur..tidak tidur, groook" Akhirnya Midorima tidur walaupun dia mengelak bahwa dia tidak tidur membuat Kise, Tetsuna dan murid lain sweatdroop berjamaah.

**Ruang Kesehatan**

Midorima di bawa ke UKS karena dia kecapean.

"**Ternyata roh itu lebih berbahaya dari yang kukira..Kalau aku tidak segera turun tangan…Ryota akan semakin terancam" **Batin Tetsuna.

"Biarkan aku yang membereskan masalah ini…Kau sudah berjuang..Tidurlah dengan nyenyak" Kata Tetsuna sambil mengelus kepala Midorima yang sedang tidur.

"Ayo Ryota! Kita pergi ke atap sekolah! Kurasa lebih gampang kalau kita berada di tempat yang sama denga tempat kematiannya" Kata Tetsuna sambil menutup tirai dimana Midorima sedang tidur.

"Kau sudah dengar dari Midorimacchi?" Tanya Kise sambil melepas tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"Ya, tentang roh perempuan itu..Aku tau, kau senang bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, tapi kita harus menariknya keluar" Perintah Tetsuna dan langsung keluar dari UKS menuju ke atap sekolah dan Kise mengikuti Tetsuna dari belakang.

**Atap Sekolah**

Sesampainya mereka di atap sekolah Kise mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar lagi di dalam dirinya _**"Kau selalu memikirkanku, Ryota…Aku juga selalu memikirkanmu…Itu sebabnya, pergilah bersamaku Ryota" **_Siapa lagi kalau bukan roh sensei yang sudah lama meninggal dan roh itu mengajak Kise untuk pergi dan meninggalkan dunia.

"Boleh saja, sensei…Asalkan bisa bersamamu-ssu..Aku tidak peduli meskipun harus jadi roh penasaran juga tidak sungkan membuang nyawaku-ssu" Kata Kise yang membuat Tetsuna terkejut mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Apa katamu, Ryota?!" Tetsuna kaget karena Kise menerima ajakan roh jahat itu.

"Tapi, bukan sensei yang mengucapkan kata-kata ini kan?" Tiba-tiba Kise langsung membakar diri nya dengan apinya dan mengeluarkan roh jahat di dalam dirinya membuat Tetsuna kaget melihat kejadian itu.

"Ryota, kenapa kau nekad begini" **"Dia membakar tubuhnya sendiri dengan api!" **Batin Tetsuna yang sedang mengusap punggung Kise yang sedang terbatuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkan roh jahat itu.

"Selama dua hari aku berpikir, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan roh lain selain sensei..Kau tidak dapat menipuku…Kaulah roh yang telah membunuh sensei" Kata Kise dan melihat roh itu yang terbakar bukan roh sensei nya tapi roh jahat yang telah membunuh sensei.

"**Jadi begitu..Setelah dirasuki roh ini..Dia ikut-ikutan jadi roh jahat" **Batin Tetsuna.

"_**Aku tidak mau sendirian! Datanglah semua ketempatku! Matilah agar jadi sama denganku! Sama seperti aku!" **_Kata roh itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya lalu dia langsung menyerang Kise dan dengan gesitnya Kise langsung menyerang balik roh jahat itu dengan apinya dan membuat roh itu berteriak kesakitan _**"Aku tidak mau sendirian..Kesepian" **_dengan masih terbakar dia masih berbicara bahwa dia bener-bener sangat kesepian.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu-ssu..Enyahlah kau sendirian" Kata Kise yang sok tidak mendengar perkataan roh itu dan Tetsuna hanya diam saja melihat kejadian itu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena melihat Kise ingin sekali melenyapkan roh jahat itu.

"_**Ryota…Aku paham perasaanmu" **_Kise langsung membelakkan mata nya karena melihat roh sensei yang sedang mengambil roh itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan perasaan prihatin.

"Se-sensei…Apa yang sensei lakukan! Roh inilah yang telah membunuh sensei" Teriak Kise yang melihat sensei nya yang tiba-tiba peduli dengan roh itu dan Tetsuna langsung menenangkan Kise.

"Dia ingin membawanya pergi..Membawa murid yang tersesat" Kata Tetsuna yang langsung menaruh tangannya di atas kepala sensei untuk membantu mereka menuju ke alam baka.

"Sensei, matte! Aku juga.." Teriak Kise yang langsung di hentikan oleh sensei nya _**"Ryota, belum saatnya bagimu untuk pergi" **_ Kata nya sambil tersenyum tulus dan menghilang dengan cahaya yang bersinar.

"Aaahh aku di tolak lagi-ssu" Kata Kise sambil menggosok tekuk leher nya dengan senyum di paksa dan Kise berusaha agar dia tidak nangis di depan Tetsuna. Tetsuna dengan perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi Kuroko berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya yang berubah begitu cepat tapi yang ini lebih perlahan sekali untuk kembali ke wujud asalnya.

"dia orang yang disukai, Kise-kun..Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu tersenyum? Atau kah sejak dulu memang begitu? Kise-kun yang kukenal selalu tersenyum dengan tulus tidak pernah tersenyum terpaksa seperti itu..Di saat semangaku sedang patah..Kau membuatku bangkit dengan senyumanmu..Membuatku bahagia..Itu sebabnya aku suka padamu, Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko yang entah dia sadar atau tidak sadar dia mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya selama ini dan setelah mengatakan itu hati Kuroko sedikit lega.

"**Kurokocchi mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan ucapan sensei saat itu" **Batin Kise yang terus memandangi Kuroko dan Cuma beberapa menit Kuroko sadar apa yang dia ucapkan dan membuatnya malu rasanya dia ingin pergi dari sini.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku balik dulu, ya" Kata Kuroko yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Kise.

**Greeeep**

Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti karena Kise memeluknya dari belakang yang membuat Kuroko panik "Hei, Kise-kun! Lagi-lagi kau.." Ucapan Kuroko berhenti karena dia melihat Kise menangis dan langsung membenamkan wajah di pundak Kuroko. Kuroko hanya iba dan membiarkan Kise memeluknya dan menangis hingga dia puas.

**Keesokan Hari**

"**Ka-kalu dipikir-pikir, kemarin aku bilang suka sama Kise-kun ya? Duh Gimana nih..Aku Harus gimana mengahadapi" **Batin Kuroko dan di temani muka yang memerah sampai ketelinga karena menahan malu mengingat kejadian kemarin di atap sekolah.

"Ohayo, Kurokocchi" Tiba-tiba Kuroko kaget karena Kise menyapanya dan Kise menyapanya seperti biasa.

"O-ohayo, Kise-kun" Balas Kuroko yang sedikit shock dan Kise yang melihat tingkah Kuroko hanya tersenyum lalu dia membisik sesuatu pas di telinga Kuroko.

"Aku juga suka Kurokocchi" Lalu Kise langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang sedang mematung di tempatnya sepertinya dia sedang loading.

Loading 10%

Loading 50%

Loading 80%

Loading 99%

Loading 100%

"E-ehhhhhh" Hanya jawaban itu yang Kuroko ucap dia langsung memerah apa yang dia dengar dari Kise yang membuatnya sangat-sangat malu sekali.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hallo minnacchi…Misakicchi lagi UN tapi masih bisa di kasih kesempatan untuk pegang laptop jadi Misaki bisa publish chap.6….Jangan lupa Reviews minnacchi


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

**"…." (Bicara dalam hati)**

_**"…******__."_ (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

"**Aku bingung gak tau gimana caranya…Supaya bisa tidur..Itu-itukan artinya aku bilang suka pada Kise-kun" **Batin Kuroko yang sedang melamun saat klub tenins dimulai apalagi dia melamun di depan Hanamaki membuat Hanamaki kesal dan langsung dia lempar beberapa bola tenis kearah Kuroko.

"Brengsek! Kuroko, kau! Berani-beraninya bengong didepanku di lapangan tenis?! Kau sengaja cari gara-gara, ya!" Marah Hanamaki.

"Bu-bukan begitu..Satu-satunya teman yang bisa kuajak diskusi Cuma Hanamaki seorang" Kata Kuroko tapi dia kaget melihat Hanamaki yang sudah siap-siap untuk melempor bola tenis ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu hah!" Teriak Hanamaki sambil melempar boleh tenis lagi dan Kuroko berusaha menghindar dari tembakan itu dan untung teman-teman Hanamaki langsung menghentikan tindakan Hanamaki dan Kuroko selamat.

"**Ucapan Kise-kun itu…Aku tidak tau apa harus serius menanggapinya…Si Kise-kun kan orangnya selalu bilang suka pada semua cewe" **Batin Kuroko sambil mengelus kepalanya karena kena benturan bola tadi tapi dia langsung kaget melihat Kise yang sedang membawa bola sepak sepertinya Kise ada kegiatan klub sepak bola. Kise yang menyadari kalau dia diperhatikan Kuroko langsung menoleh ke Kuroko dan langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kuroko langsung blushing dan memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak diliat Kise.

Sedangkan Midorima, dia baru nyampai sekolah dan langsung menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu sekolah di loker.

"**Setelah tidur 8 jam penuh akhirnya badanku segar lagi-nodayo" **Batinnya sambil menghela nafas dan langsung menoleh ke arah lapangan dan dia melihat Kuroko yang selalu memerhatikan Kise entah kenapa dia cemburu melihat itu **"Lagi-lagi dia melirik pada Kise..Kalau Kuroko maupun Tetsuna minta tolong lagi padaku, pasti kutolak-nodayo…Tapi…Apa aku bisa menolak.." **Batin Midorima yang sedang kebingungan dan dia tidak tau setiap Kuroko berubah wujud ke Tetsuna di selalu saja blushing dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tetsuna itu membuatnya aneh bin ajaib.

"Tuh, lihat! Lagi-lagi Kuroko jelalatan! Dia memang nyebelin" Kesal Hanamaki yang dari tadi mengoceh terus.

"Katanya dia bilang suka sama Kise, ya" Kata salah satu teman Hanamaki sedangkan Midorima yang mendengar bahwa Kuroko 'suka' sama Kise membuatnya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang dahsyat yang mengelilingi tubuh dan membuat sekola ih meguncang membuat Hanamaki dan temannya kaget.

"Kyaaaa! Gempa bumi ya?" Teriak Hanamaki yang berlari dan di ikuti temannya.

"**Kenapa saat ini aku merasa ingin membunuh Kise-nodayo…Pakai 'itu' saja..Untuk menghilangkan kekesalanku biar gak bete" **Batin Midorima langsung menuju ke perpustakaan tapi masih setia di kelilingi aura hitam.

Kise yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya dia langsung menuju kelasnya yang masih setia dia pasang senyumnya yang menawan membuat para siswi ber-kya-ria dan pingsan sesampai di depan pintu kelas Kise langsung kena beberapa lembar kertas yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduh" Rintihnya.

"Kise-kun, daijoubo" Tanya Kuroko yang langsung menghampiri Kise.

"Daijoubo, Kurokocchi" Jawab Kise.

"Kise-san, tolong dipungut! Terbang kena angin nih.." Kata salah seorang sensei yang membawa tumpukan kertas dan baru aja Kise ingin mempungutnya tiba-tiba dia kena siram air.

"Gomennasai, aku tersandung.." Ucap seorang siswi yang membawa ember dan terjatuh mengenai Kise.

"Daijoubo" Kata Kuroko.

"Daijoubo, Kurokocchi…Aku akan keruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam dengan olehraga-ssu" Kata Kise yang langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga dia sedang kesal karena kena sial hari ini.

"Rasanya ada yang aneh-ssu…Entah kenapa aku kena sial hari ini…Gak ngerti tapi ada yang gak beres nih!" Ucap Kise yang berbicara sendiri.

"Kise-san awasss" Kise mendengar teriak seseorang dan langsung mendongkakkan kepala ke atas dan dia melihat buku biologi yang jatuh kearah dan Kise langsung menangkap buku itu tapi bukan di tanggap tapi kena kepala yang membuat Kise dapat benjol di kepalanya.

"Ittaiiii" Rintih Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Gomen! Tadi buku itu diterbangkan angin kencang" Teriak seorang sensei.

"Dari tadi banyak kejadian aneh…Pasti ada sesuatu-ssu! Perlihatkan wujudmu! Atau kubakar ya!" Teriak Kise tapi Kise melihat ada benda yang keluar jendela yang terhanya ember yang di isi air dan langsung mengenai kepalanya yang ternyata isi ember itu adalah kodok. Kuroko sedang mencari Kise dan dia menemukan Kise yang sedang membasuh kepalanya di keran untuk cuci tangan tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung menghampiri Kise.

"Kise-kun, daijoubo?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Daijoubo Kurokocchi" Jawab Kise.

"Kise-kun, kau di kerjain ya? Siapa orangnya? Ayo katakan! Biar aku buat perhitungan!" Kata Kuroko yang membuat Kise ketawa geli.

"Hahahah…kau ini serius-ssu? Kurokocchi, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak memperlihatkan sifat aslimu? Sebetulnya kau ini sangat tegas kan..Justru itu yang kusukai darimu-ssu" Kata Kise yang membuat Kuroko blushing tapi langsung menghilangkan apa makna 'suka' itu.

"**Hentikan! Aku harus serius" **Batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku gak suka orang yang mudah mengatakan 'suka' seperti anjing" Kata Kuroko yang membuat Kise bingung.

"Seperti anjing?" Tanya Kise.

"Iya, demi makanan kau selalu bilang 'suka' pada siapa pun, kan? Mirip anjing yang mengincar makanan!" Lanjut Kuroko.

Kise berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang di maksud Kuroko "Oh, itu maksudnya..Aku mengerti-ssu"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan suka padamu saja..Oh ya, aku gak dikerjain siapa-siapa kok..Kesialan hari ini mungkin karena kutukan kodok ini? Dikubur baik-baik deh, biar mereka gak marah" Kata Kise yang bicara sendiri sedangkan Kuroko yang mendengar ocehan Kise hanya memiringkan kepalanya tandanya kalau dia gak mengerti.

"Sensei..Aku minta izin pulang-ssu!"

"Hei, sebentar lagi ada ujian!"

"Iya, aku tau! Tapi aku betul-betul mau mandi nih!"

"Jangan ngawur, Kise-san"

"Kabur ahhh" Kata Kise yang langsung menyambar tasnya dan langsung pergi dan Kise tidak memperdulikan ocehan senseinya yang marah-marah.

"**Aku hanya akan mengatakan suka padamu" **Entah kenapa perkataan Kise masih terngiang di kepala membuat dia blusing gak karuan sedangkan Midorima.

"**Kenapa ya?Sudah kulakukan tapi tidak membuat hatiku jadi senang-nodayo" **Batin Midorima sambil membaca buku tapi didalam hatinya dia masih kesal dengan Kise.

**Pulang Sekolah**

Midorima langsung menuju ke perpustakaan untuk menemui seseorang.

"Kau kupecat..Sana pulang ke akhirat-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang berpicara kepada roh genit yang selalu ngejar Tetsuna sang roh pelindung.

"_**Apa?! Sudah kulakukan semua perintahmu! Dan aku berusaha sekuat tenaga! Membuat si Kise sial bertubi-tubi" **_Kata roh itu yang sedang protes.

"Tapi tidak ada hasilnya-nodayo"

"_**Ah cerewet! Kau sembunyikan aku diperpustakaan ini..Merasa berkuasa memberiku perintah macam-macam.."**_

"Nyatanya kau memang tak becus-nodayo"

"_**Pokoknya tepati janjimu! Kau tidak boleh mengganggu aku lagi! Merayu roh Tetsuna itu!" **_Kata roh itu yang entah darimana dia tau nama roh pelindung itu.

"Janji? Apa ini?" Kata Midorima sambil memperlihatkan botol airnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo tinggalkan sekolah ini..Jangan sampai kau merasakan semburan airku lagi-nodayo"

"_**Sial! Aku sudah lama curiga! Ternyata kau suka Tetsuna..Itu sebabnya kau menggangguku!"**_

"EH!Suka?"

"_**Jangan pura-pura bego! Sudah jelaskan!"**_

"**Dia ngomong apa sih? Aku suka Tetsuna? Suka Tetsuna?" **Midorima tiba-tiba blushing **"Eh? Yang benar saja? Masa sih..Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku selalu menuruti perintahnya..Jangan-jangan aku cemburu dengan Kise-nodayo?!" **Batin Midorima yang tiba-tiba ooc dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_**Asyik, Asyik..Selagi kau tidak ada aku bisa mendekatinya" **_Dan roh itu pun langsung menghilang untuk mengejar Tetsuna.

"Ah…Hei, kau tunggu?" Teriak Midorima yang langsung mengejar roh itu.

Dilain tempat, Kuroko sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang kerumah tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"**Rasanya tadi aku merinding..Ada apa ya..Apa aku masuk angin?" **Batinnya yang langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi dia kaget melihat rambutnya mulai memanjang menjadi merah dan Kuroko tau kalau dia akan berubah wujud sambil memegang tekuk lehernya. Perlahan-lahan Kuroko berubah wujud tapi masih celingak celinguk untuk mencari di mana roh jahat itu.

"**Ada roh jahat..Dekat sekali denganku? Dimana ya? Dimana?" **Ketika Kuroko sudah sepenuhnya berubah ke Tetsuna langsung membalikan badannya ke belakang dan langsung meninju roh yang ternya si roh genit tadi.

"Lagi-lagi kau!"

"_**Ittaiiii!" **_Teriaknya yang langsung terlempar ke arah pepohonan.

"Mau apa kau?" Sambil menghampiri roh itu yang mengelus pipinya yang kena tinju tadi.

"_**Aku ingin kau jadi milikku"**_

"Jangan ngawur!"

"_**Ukh hidoii..Jangan dingin begitu…Aku betul-betul naksir padamu…Kau ini arwah berusia ratusan tahun..Warna rohmu sangat cantik berbeda dengan arwah lain" **_Jelas roh itu.

"**Hhhmmm betul juga" **Batin Tetsuna tapi dia merasakan aura yang dia kenal mengarah kesini **"Dia datang" **Batinnya dan dia pun mempunyai ide.

"Boleh deh, aku mau jadi milikmu" Kata Tetsuna sambil menyeringai.

"_**Eh?! Benarkah?!" **_Girangnya.

"Demo..Kau harus mengalahkannya dulu" Kata Tetsuna langsung menyender di pohon dan langsung keluar seseorang yang dia maksud adalah Midorima yang ngos ngosan sambil berlari untuk mengejar roh genit itu.

"Hei, kau" Teriak Midorima.

"_**Huwaaa" **_Roh itu pun terkejut dan langsung menghilang karena takut.

"Hihih cemen!" Kata Tetsuna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Daijoubo? Gomen, ini gara-gara aku" Cemas Midorima.

"Apa?" Tanya Tetsuna.

"**Aduh! Celaka-nodayo" **Batinnya yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

**Bletak**

Tetsuna langsung menjitak kepala Midorima "Ketahuan ya..Kau menyimpan roh itu! Dasar kekanak-kanakan!" Kata Tetsuna yang langsung berkacak pinggang.

"**Gawat aku kelepasan-nodayo" **Batin Midorima yang sedikit menyesal.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Tetsuna tapi tidak dijawab oleh Midorima tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo, katakan alasanmu! Gak bisa ngomong ya" Kesal Tetsuna yang langsung menjewer Midorima.

"Ka-karena aku kesal pada Kise-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merona.

"Nande?"

"Karena dia telah merebutmu! Ya benar, aku seperti anak kecil! Aku sendiri tidak menyangkal! Sebelum roh itu biacar..Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku ini-nodayo!" Kata Midorima panjang lebar dan dia langsung membelakangi Tetsuna ke arah pohon gak berani melihat wajah Tetsuna sedangkan Tetsuna dia langsung terdiam.

"**Itu sebabnya dia datang? Padahal dia selalu bersikap dingin..Dia lari dengan nafas tersengal, belum sempat tukar sepatu.." **Batin Tetsuna yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"**Sial…Apa lagi yang kuocehkan..Memalukan sekali-nodayo..Habislah sudah-nodayo..Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus menanggung malu begini-nodayo" **

"Shinatro, tidak kusangka, kau betul-betul seperti anak kecil..Demo, aku justru suka dengan yang seperti ini" Kata Tetsuna sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum dan langsung menarik Midorima untuk berciuman dengan Tetsuna. Sudah hampir dekat bibir mereka akan bersentuhan tapi Tetsuna tiba-tiba berubah kembali menjadi Kuroko yang masih menarik kerah baju Midorima. Kuroko pun langsung terkejut dan dia pun berterika.

"Kyaaaa" Teriak Kuroko dan langsung menampar Midorima dan langsung meninggal Midorima yang sedang mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

**Kamar Kuroko**

"**Ah? Tapi yang kusukai, kan bukan Midorima-kun yang kusukaikan Kise-kun? Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Aku-aku-aku dan Midorima-kun..Saat itu dalam sekejab..Rasanya aku betul-betul suka pada Midorima-kun…Huwaaaa kok bisa sih" **Batin Kuroko sedang kacau dengan kejadian tadi sore membuatnya Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya dilanjut juga nih…Arigatou minnacchi yang masih setia menunggu cerita Misakicchi…Ini Misakicchi udah lanjut nih...Gomen ne ceritanya pendek karena Misaki sempat kehilangan ide jadi segini dulu deh ceritanya...Tapi Misakicchi masih aktif untuk melanjutkan cerita ini...Jadi jangan khawatir ya…Silahkan dinikmati…

Jangan lupa Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

**"…." (Bicara dalam hati)**

_**"…**__."_ (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

Sudah 3 hari Kuroko tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara kejadian 3 hari yang lalu bersama Midorima membuatnya bingung untuk menghadapi Midorima. Dilain tempat, Midorima yang keliatannya sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung membuat kedua kakak perempuannya bingung dengan adiknya.

"Dia tersenyum…Shintaro si muka kaku bisa tersenyum juga dan dia juga bersenandung!" Ucap salah satu kakanya yang berambut sama dengan Midorima yang bernama Midorima Misaki.

"Sejak kemarin tuh..Mencurigakan" Ucap kakanya yang satu lagi yang berambut hitam yang bernama Midorima Arisa.

"Padahal diakan adik menyebalkan yang bisa melihat setan" Kata Misaki dengan yang sok-sok'an sedang nangis buaya.

"Bolak-balik ngomongin setan terus sampai-sampai kita Cuma bisa tidur dengan lampu kamar menyala" Tambah Arisa sambil melipatkan tangannya ke dada.

"Minggu lalu dia bilang ada setan di kamar mandi kita bikin kita semua mandi di pemandian selama seminggu" Tambah Misaki.

"Aku mau keluar-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang menuju ke pintu depan.

"Eh? Nande? Ketinggalan barang disekolah?" Tanya Arisa.

"Hari ini ada teman yang absen…Aku mau menjenguknya-nanodayo" Kata Midorima yang langsung pergi keluar sedangkan Misaki dan Arisa hanya terdiam sebentar lalu…"Kau mencemaskan temanmu?" Tanya Arisa kaget.

"Kenapa sih? Kepalamu terbentur ya, Shintaro?" Tanya Misaki yang dialah yang paling heboh tapi Midorima tidak memperdulikan kedua kakaknya, dia langsung pamit untuk keluar.

Diperjalanan Midorima masih memikirkan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu **"Seharusnya aku menelponnya, bertanya kenapa tidak masuk sekolah dan juga ingin tanya soal peristiwa 3 hari yang lalu-nodayo" **Batin Midorima sambil mengecek hp nya **"Padahal kukira dia suka Kise..Tapi dia menarikku dan.." **Tiba-tiba Midorima langsung blushing dan langsung menutup mulutnya karena mengingat kejadian 'itu' **"Tiap kali ingat jadi malu begini, jadi senyum-senyum sendirian…Demo..Kenapa setelah itu dia langsung berubah wujud-nodayo" **Batinnya yang terus menerus memikirkan kejadian 'itu' membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti blushing.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya dia sampai di rumah Kuroko dan langsung memencet bel.

"Mi-midorima-kun" Kaget Kuroko dan langsung berlari bersembunyi di balik tangga karena dia tidak berani menatap muka Midorima.

"**Gi-gimana ini! Dia datang kerumah! Padahal aku bingung..Gimana menghadapinnya lagi?! Dalam wujud Tetsuna roh pelindung, aku terlanjur bilang suka padanya! Nande?! Padahal sikapnya selalu dingin padaku dan dia juga mempermainkan aku" **Batin Kuroko yang semakin panik.

"Kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang melihat keadaan Kuroko.

"Go-gomennasai..3 hari yang lalu, aku berbuat begitu padamu, Midorima-kun"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf segala-nodayo..Sebetulnya, aku.." Ucapan Midorim langsung dipotong oleh Kuroko.

"Aku sendiri tidak paham…Kenapa aku sampai melakukannya…3 hari yang lalu waktu aku berubah wujud dan bicara dengan Midorima-kun…Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan suka padamu..Juga menarikmu untuk kucium…Seharusnya gak boleh begitu..Karena bukan itu perasaanku yang sebenarnya..Makanya-makanya aku…Gomennasai..Lupakan saja" Kata Kuroko yang membuat Midorima semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Kuroko.

"Tunggu dulu..Tolong jelaskan sekali lagi-nodayo" Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundak Midorima.

"Hei, Midorimacchi! Ngapain kesini-ssu" Yang ternyata Kise.

"Kise.." Midorima tiba-tiba kesal karena mengganggu acara tadi sedangkan Kuroko malah tambah panik bahwa Kise datang juga.

"Kise-kun…Tadi…Ucapanku tadi…" Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia takut apakah Kise mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

"Eh, apa? Lagi ngomongin apa sih-ssu?" Tanya Kise sedangkan Kuroko hanya menghela nafas bahwa Kise tidak mendengar pembicaraan tadi sedangkan Midorima masih keliatan shock dan tiba-tiba langsung keluar untuk pulang.

"Kenapa sih? Kayaknya shock banget-ssu.."

"**Midorima-kun marah deh" **Batin Kuroko sedikit bersalah.

"Gak ada sepatu-ssu…Hari ini gak ada orang dirumahmu, Kurokocchi" Tanya Kise yang membuat Midorima berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang.

"Iya, orang tuaku pergi 3 hari yang lalu, besok baru pulang" **"Makanya aku bisa bolos"**

"Oh, begitu…Jadi malam ini kamu sendirian donk…Asyik permisi ya-ssu!" Girang Kise sedangka Midorima balik lagi kedalam rumah Kuroko dengan mata yang bersinar dan aura hitam dan langsung di gebukin Kise dengan kesal.

"Midorimacchi hidup lagi-ssu" Kata Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya! Berkat kau-nodayo!"

"Eh, Aku-ssu?"

"Ayo, pulang-nodayo!" Kata Midorima sambil menarik Kise.

"Gak mau-ssu" Kata Kise sambil berusaha menahan tarikan Midorima.

"Jangan bilang gak mau-nanodayo"

"**Dia benar-benar marah" **Batin Kuroko **"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat itu aku merasa sangat menyukai Midorima-kun" **Batinnya lagi.

"_**Tetsuna"**_

"Eh?" Kuroko yang merasa terpanggil langsung celingak celinguk mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya **"Apa Cuma perasaanku saja rasanya tadi ada yang memanggilku..Seperti suara mendiang kakekku" **Batin Kuroko.

"_**Hei, lihat kemana! Sini lho sini" **_Kuroko mendengar suara itu lagi dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah ruang tamu dan dia melihat kakeknya sedang berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kakek" Teriak Kuroko.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ini kakekku dari kampung" Kata Kuroko sambil memperkenalkan kakeknya.

"_**Namaku Akashi Kumakichi…Meninggal 5 tahun lalu…Tapi aku keget lho..Temanmu datang kesini..Sejak kecul Tetsuna jarang punya teman sekarang ada 2 orang" **_Kata Kakek Kuroko dan kakek langsung memperhatikan cowok ganteng itu. Kise sudah bete bahwa Kuroko gak sendiri sedang Midorima **"Akan kubunuh orang ini-nodayo" **Yaaahhh begitulah batinnya Midorima. Mereka berdua yang merasa diperhatikan Kakek langsung balik memandang selama beberapa menit saling balas memandang Kekek tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muda yang rambutnya putih menjadi merah dengan tampang yang ganteng dan muda.

"_**Nah..Waktu muda, aku seperti ini lho" **_Kata Kakek dengan narsis nya membuat mereka bertinga kaget yang biasa saja kagetnya hanya Midorima.

"**Ka-kakek"**

"**Berubah wujud-ssu"**

"**Suaranya berubah-nodayo"** Begitu batin mereka yang masih kaget saja.

"Kakek..Aku senang ketemu kekek, tapi kok kesini sih? Ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"_**Aku lapar..Mau makan kare" **_Kata Kakek yang sudah kembali kewujud asalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudia.

"Kenapa roh bisa makan-nodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menyiap panci untuk masak kare.

"Sudah masak saja…Mungkin si kakek memang suka kare-ssu" Kata Kise sambil memilih bahan untuk masak kare. Ternyata mereka berdua yang disuruh kakek untuk masak kare dan sekarang mereka di dapur sedangkan Kuroko dan Kakek ada di kamar Kuroko.

"Ibuku paling suka makan sushi kalau bikin sushi untuknya kamu sekeluarga repot banget-ssu"

"**Dia memang hidup bersama roh ibunya-nodayo"**

"Yuk, kita masak! Sekalian kita bikin yang banyak-ssu…Biar bisa makan bareng Kurokocchi" Kata Kise sambil melipatkan lengan baju dengan asal.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang gak percaya.

"Jelas donk! Tiap hari aku masak-ssu" Kata Kise sambil mengupas kentang sedangkan Midorima menatap Kise sembentar lalu dia kembali mengupas wotel tapi dipikirannya masih memikirkan perkataan Kuroko tadi.

"**Ternyata dia memang suka Kise..Kejadian 3 hari yang lalu hanya membuat runyam saja-nodayo…Padahal apa bagusnya Kise, dia kan bego dan genit sama perempuan-nodayo..Kalau sudah berubah wujud Tetsuna juga selalu memukuli Kise" **Batin Midorima yang dengan asalnya mengupas wortel dengan keadaan yang kesal sedangkan Kise yang melihat itu hanya sweatdroop ria.

"**Ehh tunggu..Kalau berubah wujud..Jangan-jangan…"**

"Masukkan pisang juga-ssu" Kata Kise yang membuat Midorima kaget.

"Tunggu! Masukkan kemana?"

"Ya ke dalam kare donk, enak-ssu"

"Tiap hari kau masak asal-asalan begini-nodayo"

"Cerewet! Kalau banyak bacot, kau gak kebagian-ssu..Ganggu orang terus, sana pulang" Usir Kise.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau pulang juga-nodayo" Akhirnya mereka berantem di dapur.

Sementara itu di kamar Kuroko.

"_**Sebetulnya aku ingin bicara denganmu…Sekarang kau sudah bicara dengan roh gentayangan seperti aku..Berarti kekuatan rohmu lebih besar dibanding masa kanak-kanak dulu ya? Dua orang itu juga bisa melihatku" **_

"Iya, begitu masuk SMU kekuatanku bertambah"

"_**Oh begitu ya…Untung tidak membuatmu susah ya..Semua ini berkat roh pelindung" **_Kata Kakek yang tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang roh pelindung sedangkan Midorima yang ingin ke kamar Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti diluar kamar karena dia mendengar si Kakek menyebut roh pelindung membuatnya jadi penasaran akhirnya dia menguping.

"Oh ya! Sejak dulu kakek pasti sudah tau soal roh pelindung itu!" Kata Kuroko.

"_**Iya..Aku selalu merasakan kehadirannya..Aku juga pernah melihat sosoknya tidak lama setelah kau lahir..Dia menyeramkan tapi cantik, memiliki rambut merah darah panjang sepinggang, memiliki mata heterochrom yang di kanan merah dan di kiri kuning keemasan, dia selalu memakai kimono, dan selalu di kelilingi kupu-kupu yang bersinar…Dia tidak beranjak dari sisimu, katanya dia adalah leluhur kita dari ratusan tahun yang bernama Akashi Tetsuna" **_Jelas Kakek.

"Apa?Tetsuna?"

"_**Iya, kuambil namamu dari namanya"**_

"**Ternyata nama kami sama" **Batin Kuroko.

"Akashi?jadi dia adalah nenek moyang kita donk dan aku masih satu darah dengannya"

"_**Hhhmm itu betul sekali..umurnya sudah ratusan tahun..Lalu dia bilang begini..'Aku tau, anak ini punya kekuatan roh yang besar tapi tidak bisa memakainya dengan baik..Dia anak yang bebal! Apa boleh buat, aku harus melindunginya! Sungguh menyedihkan..Seharusnya dia atasi semua masalahnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri' begitulah katanya" **_Jelas Kakek sambil meniru gaya bicara Tetsuna sang roh pelindung. Kuroko yang mendengar itu langsung gubrak sedangkan Midorima juga sama-sama gubrak.

"_**Setelah itu, aku memeriksa..Memang ada leluhur kita yang bernama Akashi Tetsuna..Berdasarkan keterangan yang kudapat..Lidahnya tajam, perilakunya kasar, perempuan yang beringas..Pokoknya mengerikan" **_Kata Kakek yang tanpa sadar Kuroko sedang perlahan-lahan menjadi Tetsuna.

"_**Setelah tau hal itu..Kadang-kadang aku cemas memikirkanmu..Bagaimana kalau Tetsuna cucuku yang kawai terpengaruh oleh roh pelindung beringas itu" **_Lanjut Kakek yang langsung kaget melihat Kuroko menjadi Tetsuna dengan tampang yang sangat marah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sampai terpengaruh?" Marah Tetsuna yang langsung menjitak kepala Kakek sedangkan Midorima langsung masuk untuk menghentikan Tetsuna.

"_**Huwaaa Tetsuna! Tetsuna cucuku tersayang!" **_Teriak kakek sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Tetsuna..Kenapa kau berubah wujud? Disini kan tidak ada roh jahat-nodayo" Tanya Midorima.

"Ajaib..Begitu dibakar amarah…Aku langsung mengambil alih tubuh ini" Jawab Tetsuna yang masih marah.

"_**Oh, ini dia roh pelindung cucuku..Enak sekali kau merasuki tubuhnya..Betul-betul roh berangasan" **_

"Berani ngomong lagi" Marah Tetsuna.

"Jangan ngomong macam-macam kek!" Kata Midorima yang membela Tetsuna sedangkan Kakek langsung keluar karena mencium bau kare.

Butuh beberapa menit akhirnya Tetsuna bisa tenang dan dia langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Midorima dan menatapnya lama sekali.

"Eh?Ada apa-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang blushing karena Tetsuna menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku memang suka padamu" Kata Tetsuna yang membuat Midorima kaget dan langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa ya..Tiba-tiba aku berpikir begitu..Kenapa jadi begini ya? Saat aku berubah wujud, bukan Cuma sosokku, sifatku juga berubah..Bahkan tipe lelaki kesukaanku juga berubah..Mudah saja kalau diingat..Biasanya Tetsuna suka Ryota tapi saat berubah jadi aku, dia suka padamu..Kau tidak kaget? Sudah tau?" Kata Tetsuna sambil menghampiri Midorima.

"Tidak..Aku tidak berani berpikir begitu-nodayo..Tunggu lalu harus bagaimana?" Kata Midorima yang tiba-tiba menjadi berisik.

"Disaat kita berdua, kau terlalu berisik" Kata Tetsuna sambil menepuk kedua pipi Midorima.

"Bagaimana kalau kita senang-senang sedikit..Jangan lupakan kejadian 3 hari yang lalu..Saat ini aku lebih menyukaimu dibanding siapa pun" Kata Tetsuna sambil mengecup kepala Midorima dan mereka berdua saling menatap dan akhirnya mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dekat, dekat belum nyampe Tetsuna sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun kaget bersamaan.

"**Terlalu cepat kembali ke wujud semula-nodayo" **Batin Midorima yang langsung menutup mukanya denga sebelah tangannya.

"Jadi..Sekarang kau suka Kise dan tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku-nodayo"

"Go-gomennasai"

"Harus bagaimana ya..Meskipun kau bilang suka setelah itu, kau pasti menolak habis-habisan…Seperti pikiran dua orang yang sama sekali berbeda-nodayo…Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini-nodayo" Kata Midorima.

"**Midorima-kun"**

"Tenang saja..Aku tidak akan bilang-bilang pada Kise-nodayo"

"Hei, Kurokocchi sedang apa-ssu? Masakan sudah matang nih, makan yuk-ssu" Kata Kise yang tiba-tiba datang membuat mereka berdua kaget dan langsung pura-pura sibuk sendiri kalau Kuroko sibuk dengan membaca buku sedangkan Midorima sedang pura-pura olahraga. Kise yang melihat itu tiba-tiba kaget melihat Kuroko membaca buku yang keadaan terbalik.

"Kok kayaknya gak wajar-ssu?" Kaget Kise.

"Kata siapa gak wajar! Ini wajarkan kok! Wajarkan Midorima-kun" Kata Kuroko dan langsung di jawab anggukan Midorima.

"Masa sih-ssu?"

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kise dan Midorima menemani Kuroko dirumah sampai waktu makan malam tiba ketika makan malam selesai Kise dam Midorima berpamitan pulang kepada Kuroko.

"Aku pamit dulu..Sebetulnya aku ingin nginap disini…Kau kan sakit, jatus dijaga baik-baik-ssu" Kata Kise tapi langsung ditarik oleh Midorima.

"Gak boleh! Gak usah! Dia Cuma pura-pura sakit-nodayo" Kata Midorima.

"Midorimacchi berisik! Aku gak nanya padamu-ssu!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang Kise"

Kuroko tidak menkomentar, dia hanya diam dan melambaikan tangan dan langsung dibalas lambaian tangan Kise dan tatapan balik dari Midorima. Ketika Kise dan Midorima sudah tidak terlihat lagi Kuroko langsung masuk rumahnya dan masuk kekamarnya untuk tidur.

"**Kakek pasti sudah puas makan kare lalu pulang kealam baka..Padahal aku ingin bertanya pada Kakek..Gimana ya..Aku suka Kise-kun tapi kenapa aku jadi suka Midorima-kun kalau berubah wujud…Aku harus berbuat sesuatu kalu begini terus, kasihan Midorima-kun…Tiap kali aku berubah wujud selalu saja aku menarik Midorima-kun untuk bermesraan..Aduh aku harus gimana lagi..Gimana caranya supaya gak berubah wujud? Kalau pun berubah, gimana supaya gak ketahuan Midorima-kun? Terus selanjutnya…Aduh kepalaku jadi sakit" **Batin Kuroko yang sedang kau dan bingung membuatnya pusing tapi dia ingat tentang pembicaraannya dengan kakeknya **"Eh kenapa** **ya..Kakek membicarakan tentang roh pelindungku" **Batin Kuroko tapi daripada memikirkan itu terus dia tidak akan cukup tidur dan dia pun langsung tidur karena besok dia masuk sekolah.

**Keesokan Hari**

Pagi yang cerah, akhirnya Kuroko masuk sekolah di perjalanan Kuroko masih memikirkan jalan keluar nya **"Akhirnya aku tidak kunjung menenmukan cara tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini..Jangan sampai aku didekati roh jahat..Jangan sampai ketahuan Kise-kun selagi aku belum menemukan jalan keluarnya" **Tapi Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti karena melihat Midorima sedang berdiri bersandar di pohon dan Kuroko pun langsung menghampiri Midorima.

"Midorima-kun"

"Sudah kupikirkan jalan keluarnya-nodayo"

"Eh?"

"Pasti susah kalau ada sosok lain dalam dirimu yang mengucapkan kata-kata diluar keinginanmu-nodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menghapiri Kuroko dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"Memangnya apa jalan keluarnya?"

"Mudah sekali…Cukup memikirkan aku saja…Lupakan Kise-nanodayo" Kata Midorima dengan tampang serius yang membuat Kuroko kaget.

"Aku tidak menuntut jawaban sekarang juga..Pertimbangkan baik-baik…Aku akan menunggumu-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri terdiam dengan perasaan yang sangat kaget.

**Disekolah**

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat Kise sedang jalan menuju kantin karena dia tidak membawa bekal. Tapi tiba-tiba melihat Kakek Kuroko yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang masih muda yang membuat Kise kaget.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah? Siapa namamu, Kumacchi?" Tanya Kise.

"_**Kumakichi! Lagi iseng nih, main-main ke sekolah Tetsuna" **_

"Kok jadi muda begini-ssu?"

"_**Kan menyolok, masa datang ke sekolah dalam wujud kakek-kakek"**_

"Kau ini kan roh, tidak ada yang bisa melihat-ssu"

"_**Eh iya..Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" **_

"Apa-ssu?"

Sementara itu, dikelas ada Midorima dan Kuroko yang masih setia didalam kelas. Midorima dengan tenangnya membaca buku sedangkan Kuroko dia malah doki doki gak karuan membuatnya gak konsen.

"**Yaampun, jantungku serasa mau copot..Midorima-kun bilang begitu…Membuatku bingung sekali karena yang aku sukai hanya Kise-kun tapi ketika aku berubah wujud perasaanku berubah dan menyukai Midorima-kun..Aaaaa kepalaku menjadi pusing" **Batin Kuroko yang sangat kacau dia bingung dengan dua perasaan seperti ini membuatnya semakin bingung.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Wahhh udah masuk konflic nih…ketika Misakicchi beres UN membuat Misakicchi bersemangat lagi nih untuk update.

Jangan Lupa Reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

**Keesokan Hari**

"_**Wow..Orang! Anak-anak muda! Banyak sekali ya! Semuanya keren, Tetsuna" **_Kagum Kakek Kuroko yang sedang keliling kota bersama cucunya Kuroko Tetsuna. Tanpa seja kakek melihat model baju dan merubah dirinya menjadi muda dengan baju model yang dia lihat tadi.

"_**Berubah jadi wujudku dimana muda! Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali main ditempat seperti ini..Ternyata baru terwujud setelah mati! Mulai sekrang, aku mau main disini tiap hati ah! Ne Tetsuna pantas gak?" **_Kata kakek yang sedang narsis ria.

"Kumacchi keren juga-suu" Kata Kise yang sedang memuji kakek.

"Iya bagus..Mirip turkaey-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang ikutan memuji—sepertinya itu bukan pujian deh—ternyata Kuroko gak sendiri menemani kakeknya tapi bersama Kise yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai sedangkan Midorima masih memakai baju sekolah.

"_**Turkey? Apaan tuh!" **_Tanya Kakek yang mulai malu malu kucing.

"Lho, apaan nih-ssu? Tumben Midorimacchi bisa memuji orang-ssu!"

"_**Aih jadi malu! Apaan sih turkey?" **_Tanya Kakek yang penasaran dan entah kenapa Kise yang kebetulan membawa kamus bahasa inggris dan langsung mencari arti Turkey dan taraaaa **Turkey = Burung Kalkun**.

"_**Maksudmu burung kalkun? Kurang ajar" **_Marah sang kakeknya bahwa dirinya diejek oleh Midorima sedangkan Midorima hanya terkekeh geli. Kakek kesal lalu langsung mengganti model bajunya dengan yang lain.

"_**Ganti baju yang lain saja deh!" **_ Kesal kakek yang langsung mengganti dengan yang lain tapi sepertinya Midorima memberi ejekan lagi.

"Oh, kalau yang itu mirip goose-nodayo" Kakek yang mendengarpun langsung menyuruh Kise membuka kamus lagi dan mencari Goose = Soang.

"_**Maksudmu soang, ya! Kurang ajar" **_Akhirnya kakek marah marah lagi ke Midorima seperti biasa Midorima hanya terkekeh geli. Kuroko yang melihat kakeknya menjadi bahan ejekan Midorima hanya menonton saja dan gak mau berkomentar.

"**Sejak hari itu roh kakek selalu mengikutiku alasanya dia minta kutemani main-main dan pelan tapi pasti kakekku berteman dengan Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung mengarah pandangannya ke arah Midorima yang masih mengejek kakeknya. **"Lupakan Kise cukup memikirkan aku saja-nodayo…Aku akan menunggumu-nanodayo" **Perkataan Midorima kemaren masih terngiang dikepalanya dan membuatnya menjadi bingung.

"**Kemaren, Midorima-kun mengatakan itu padaku" **Akhirnya Kuroko melamun lagi ditengah jalan tanpa disadari Midorima menengok kearah Kuroko yang masih melamun dan berjalan kearah Kuroko lalu mendekat kearah telinga Kuroko lalu "WAAHHHHH!" Midorima langsung mengejutkan Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko langsung terkejut bahkan dia pun hampir terjatuh kalau saja dia bisa mengseimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Apaan sih!" Kesal Kuroko.

"Habis, dari tadi melamun terus-nodayo" Kata Midorima sedang terkekeh.

"**Tapi kenapa aku tidak punya perasaan padanya?!" **Batin Kuroko.

Dari beberapa meter tempat mereka berdua sedang berdiri kakek tiba-tiba bertanya _**"Sebenarnya kau dengarkan tempo hari itu lho…Waktu kau datang kerumah Tetsuna" **_Tanya kakek kepada Kise.

"Oh yang itu-ssu" Jawab Kise dengan senyum yang dia paksa.

"_**Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tau? Cuma membuatmu tersiksa saja?" **_Tanya kekek.

"Gak biasa aja-ssu..Aku Cuma tidak ingin membuat Kurokocchi panik saja-ssu…Biasakan, kalau ciuman sekali 2 kali kalau soal selingkuh sih, aku lebih sering dibandingkan dia-ssu" Kata Kise yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya lalu melipatkan tangannya kedada.

"_**Hatimu lapang sekali, ya? Begini ya anak muda zaman sekarang" **_Kata kakek yang ber-sweatdroop-ria.

"Sudah kubilang aku gak apa-apa-ssu" **"Ya, tidak apa-apa asalkan dia tidak menangis..Aku pura pura tidak tau, pura pura tertawa-ssu" **Batin Kise yang mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu dipaksa.

"Kise-kun" Panggil Kuroko sambil menghampiri.

"Ada apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang langsung menghadap Kuroko.

"Kise-kun akhir akhir ini kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum?" Tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya sedangkan Kise langsung berkeringat dingin **"Kok bisa sih-ssu?" **Batin Kise yang kaget bahwa kepalsuannya diketahui oleh Kuroko.

"Ah eh, aku…" Kise tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya lalu menutup dengan tangannya **"Kenapa sih cewe ini selalu bisa mengendus kepalsuanku-ssu…Ya sudah deh lebih baik aku jujur saja-ssu" **Batin Kise yang menghela nafas lalu tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya pindah ke belakang lehernya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau direbut Midorimacchi-ssu jadi kalau aku harus bicara jujur…" Ucapan Kise terputus lalu dia menoleh kebelakang ke arah Midorima dan langsung melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku mau membunuhmu, Midorimacchi!" Kata Kise yang langsung merah merah gak jelas lalu dia dihadiahi hantaman tas Midorima yang melihat kejadian itu kakek dan Kuroko hanya sweatdroop berjamaah.

"**Ehhh jadi Kise-kun..Dia tau apa yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Midorima-kun" **Dan akhirnya Kuroko menggahalau lagi.

**Keesokan Hari**

Disekolah, murid-murid telah bubar dan pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali ada 2 siswi yang masih dikelas dan salah satu siswi itu sedang marah-marah pada siswi satu lagi—mari kita tengok—Ternyata dikelas ada Hanamaki yang sedang marah-marah pada Kuroko.

"Apa? Kau ingin diskusi lagi denganku? Keras kepala banget! Sok digilai banyak cowo, ya! Bangga, ya? Kau bangga, begitu?" Hanamaki benar-benar marah dan Kuroko pun langsung merinding disko melihat Hanamaki marah begitu.

Ha-habis Hanamaki kan sudah punya pacar jadi kupikir…" Ucapa Kuroko terpotong oleh Hanamaki.

"Ya, aku sudah punya pacar..Cewe secantik aku mana mungkin punya pacar seorang saja tapi…Aku beda denganmu! Lihat tampangmu saja, aku sudah sebal! Padahal muka dan body-mu gak ada bagus-baguanya! Kau kecil dan kerempeng! Rambut injuk" Kata Hanamaki dengan narsis nya dia membandingkan dirinya dengan Kuroko. Beberapa detik mereka diam akhirnya Hanamaki menghela nafas bahwa amarahnya sudah hilang.

"Ya sudah selamat berjuang" Kata Hanamaki yang kedengaran seperti memberi Kuroko semangat.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang aku bahagia jadi aku mau toleransi padamu…Sekalian deh, aku beri kau sedikit nasihat…Mungkin kau masih ragu pada Kise tapi jangan dekati Midorima lagi sepertinya kau Cuma salah paham? Midorima sudah naksir orang lain..Orangnya pernah muncul dikelas ini rambutnya panjang, cantik banget…Midorima sampai mabuk kepayang bahkan cewe itu meminta tau memberi perintah Midorima tidak bisa menolak permintaan cewe itu..Apa boleh buat cewe itu memang cantik sih..Pasti ada yang disukai cowo dari dirinya" Kata Hanamaki panjang lebar membuat Kuroko berpikir lagi dan akhirnya dia sadar siapa yang disukai Midorima. Akhirnya Kuroko mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hanamaki sedangkan Hanamaki hanya memberi dia semangat lalu dia langsung pulang. Kuroko pun langsung menuju ke perpustakaan karena dia tau dimana Midorima berada.

Hanya beberapa menit Kuroko sampai di perpustakaan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tapi masih keliatan wajahnya yang sedang marah lalu dia langsung menghampiri Midorima yang sedang membaca buku sedangkan Midorima yang tau bahwa Kuroko akan membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kamu mau bicara apa-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima yang langsung menutup buku lalu dia langsung menoleh kepada Kuroko yang masih menunduk tapi Midorim yakin bahwa Kuroko sedang marah.

"Kenapa kau marah-nodayo?"

"Midorima-kun, kau suka padaku?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Iya"

"Diriku yang mana? Diriku sebenarnya apa Diriku satu lagi sang roh pelindung?" Tanya lagi Kuroko.

"Lho kok tanya begitu-nodayo?" Sepertinya Midorima masih belum menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai Kuroko yang satu lagi.

"Ternyata yang Midorima-kun sukai bukanlah aku…" Perlahan Kuroko berubah wujud ke wujud Tetsuna sepertinya dia ingin memperlihatkan wujud yang disukai Midorima yang sebenarnya lalu Kuroko yang sudah kewujud Tetsuna langsung melanjutkan ucapannya "Melainkan wujud yang ini" Tetsuna langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Tetsuna!" Panggil Midorima.

"Janga ikuti aku, Shintaro" Perintah Tetsuna yang langsung meninggalkan Midorima yang masih terkejut.

"**Apa? yang aku sukai adalah.." **Midorima langsung menaruh kepalanya bahwa dirinya baru menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

**Halaman Belakang**

Kise yang sedang ada dihalaman belakang yang entah apa tujuannya kebetulan melihat Tetsuna dengan kepala menunduk seperti yang dilakukan Kuroko tadi lalu dengan girangnya Kise menghampiri Tetsuna.

"Lho? Tetsunacchi datang lagi-ssu..Aaaaa! Sudah lama gak keliatan-ssu..Ada urusan apa, nih? Roh nakal muncul lagi, ya?" Tanya Kise yang bertubi-tubi tapi entah kenapa di merasakan aura Tetsuna yang sedang keadaan mood yang jelek dan Kise yakin kalau Tetsuna sedang marah sekali.

"Tetsunacchi?" Panggil Kise lalu Tetsuna langsung menoleh kearah Kise dengan tampang—yang pasti kalian taulah—yang membuat Kise sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Wah, wah sepertinya moodmu sedang jelek-ssu"

"Ryota, kau juga sama seperti Shintaro, yang kau sukai adalah wujudku ini, kan? Bukan diriku yang sebenarnya" Tanya Tetsuna didalam hati Kuroko sedang membatin dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedih **"Aku memang bodoh..Menanggapi kata 'suka' dengan serius dan menderita karenanya padahal yang mereka sukai itu Tetsuna-san yang meminjam tubuhku bukan aku yang lemah dann tidak bisa apa-apa…Sama sekali bukan diriku yang sebenarnya" **

"Yang mana yang kau sukai? Ryota jawablah" Tanya Tetsuna lagi.

"Meskipun kujawab kalian berdua pasti tidak akan puas-ssu..Kau duluan yang menjawab pertanyaanku-ssu..Waktu itu yang mengatakan supaya aku melepaskan emosiku saat aku sedih…Dirimu yang mana yang mengucapkannya-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang membuat Tetsuna membulatkan matanya begitupun juga Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan Kise didalam dirinya.

"Saat itulah aku mulai jatuh cinta-ssu" Lanjut Kise.

Tetsuna yang sudah mengetahui pernyataan Kise perlahan Tetsuna kembali kewujud semula dan dia pun ingat perkataan dirinya waktu diatap sekolah dimana Kise yang masih memendam emosinya **"Yang mengatakan itu diatap sekolah adalah aku" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung memeluk Kise dan langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Kise langsung menggendong Kuroko lalu dia balas pelukan Kuroko dengan keadaan di gendong.

"Kise-kun, Kise-kun…Aku tidak mau hiks aku tidak mau lagi hiks hiks berubah wujud jadi Tetsuna-san hiks hiks tidak mau" Kata Kuroko yang membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kise sedangkan Kise langsung merasakan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka lalu dia menoleh kepalanya dan dia melihat Midorima yang sedang berdiri dekat pohon yang lumayan jauh dari mereka ditemani gugurnya daun-daun dari pohon yang terkena angin. Hanya beberapa menit Kise dan Midorima saling memandang tanpa disadari Kuroko lalu Midorima langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"**Tidak mau berubah wujud lagi kalau memang dia tidak ingin-ssu" **Batin Kise yang masih mengikat perkataan kakek Kuroko.

**Flashback**

"_**Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" **_Tanya kakek pada Kise.

"Apa-ssu?"

"_**Aku ingin kau membantu Tetsuna menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri kalau dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri dia tidak akan memerlukan roh pelindung lagi lalu roh pelindung menghilang tapi kalau roh pelindung hilang dan Tetsuna tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri berarti dia dalam kesulitan" **_Jelas kakek yang membuat Kise sedikit terkejut lalu dia tersenyum.

"Tidak usah khawatir kumacchi..Aku akan membantu Kurokocchi menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri-ssu…Dan aku yakin walaupun dalam kesulitan, Kurokocchi tidak akan menyerah-ssu" Kata Kise dengan senyumannya dan kakek hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu menganggukan kepalanya

**End Flashback**

Sementara itu, Midorima sedang menggalau di taman lalu dia sedang berpikir sambil menyenderkan diri dipohon **"Benar, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, hatiku sudah tertancap padanya-nanodayo…Yang kusukai bukanlah Kuroko yang sesungguhnya…Melainkan Tetsuna, ilusi yang tidak ada didunia nyata-nodayo" ** Midorima langsung memegang kepala yang benar-benar pusing **"Seharusnya aku sadar lebih cepat supaya tidak membuang banyak waktu-nodayo..Aku terlanjur menyakiti Kuroko dan juga kehilangan ilusi Tetsuna-nodayo" **Batin Midorima yang tiba-tiba menjadi kegelapan yang membuat para roh jahat merasakan aura kegelapan dan satu persatu roh-roh jahat mulai menghampiri Midorima sedangkan yang bersangkutan seperti tidak peduli dengan kedatangan roh-roh jahat itu yang dia pikirkan adalah tentang Tetsuna.

Sedangkan itu, di tiang listrik ada kakek Kuroko yang sedang duduk di situ tapi dengan wujud mudanya _**"Kise anak yang baik, dia juga jago masak kare, aku suka dia..Ternyata banyak orang baik disekeliling cucuku…Aku jadi lega deh…Ini berkat roh pelindung" **_Kata kakek sambil nyengir kuda lalu tiba-tiba ada kupu-kupu bersinar mengelilinginya tapi kakek tau siapa yang ada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"_**Kenapa, mau komplen?" **_Ternyata yang datang Akashi Tetsuna roh pelindung Kuroko, walaupun umurnya sudah ratusan tahun tapi wajahnya masih muda dan cantik tidak ada sedikit pun keriput. Tetsuna selalu menggunakan Kimono dengan ditemani kupu-kupu yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"_**Gak kok, gak ada komplen" **_Kata kekek sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_**Ini bukan karena aku, suatu saat nanti anak itu tetap harus menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri" **_Jelas Tetsuna sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"_**Ya benar, tapi nanti pasti akan tiba saat dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya atas keinginannya sendiri…Aku akan selalu menunggu saat itu tiba karena itulah, alasanmu kamu memanggilku…Tapi tidak apa-apa nih? Saat itu belum tiba, tapi kau sudah keluar dari tubuh Tetsuna" **_Tanya kakek.

"_**Tenang, aku akan segera kembali lagi…Lagipula ada Ryota…Saat ini yang kukhawatirkan adalah…" **_Tetsuna tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lalu dia menengok ke arah timur dan dia merasakan aura yang buruk lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya _**"Shintaro memanggil kegelapan" **_

**Keesokan Hari**

"Kok kelas ini rasanya gelap sekali ya?" Tanya siswi 1.

"Iya, jadi doki doki deh" Jawab siswa 1.

"Pundakku berat sekali" Kata siswi 2 sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Aduh! Kayaknya ada yang pegang-pegang kakiku, deh" Kata siswa 2 yang tiba-tiba kaget bahwa kakinya di pegang seseorang.

Kuroko dan Kise yang baru nyampe tiba-tiba kaget dengan keadaan kelas **"Apa lagi yang sedang terjadi/ssu" **Ucap batinnya mereka bersamaan

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga ni chap 9…Konflik cinta segiempat sudah keliatan nih…Apa yang terjadi dengan kisah cinta mereka berempat? Misakicchi tidak tau karena masih rahasia :v oh ya Misakicchi update juga yang chap 10 jadi silahkan dibaca chap 9 dan 10.

Makasih review nya minnacchi dan Misakicchi udah baca review minnacchi yang ingin sekali Kuroko di pasangkan dengan Midorima ini jawabannya saia : saia minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan minnacchi soalnya dari awal saia buat cerita Kuroko dipasangkan dengan Kise dan Midorima dengan Tetsuna (Fem!Akashi) jadi saia minta maaf sekali kalau pairing nya tidak sesuai yang kalian harap…Sumimasen sumimasen#BungkukBungkukAlaSakurai

Jangan lupa review minna


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

"…**." (Bicara dalam hati)**

"…_**." (Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)**_

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

Hari ini hari yang sangat aneh sekali di kelas Kuroko tiba-tiba didatangin roh-roh jahat banyak sekali roh-roh dikelas ini bahkan dikelas lain pun juga ada roh-roh jahat entah kenapa apa penyebabnya.

"Eh? Kalau begitu boleh donk aku minta cium sama Kurokocchi-ssu" Kata Kise yang tiba-tiba minta cium sama Kuroko membuat sang tersangka blusing.

"Apa? Ci-cium?"

"Soal mengusir roh sih gampang saja apalagi kalau Cuma segini gak masalah bagiku-ssu"

"Ki-Kise-kun" **"Dia ngomong apa sih? Padahal sekolah kami dalam bahaya!" **Batin Kuroko. Semenjak kejadia kemarin akhirnya Kuroko dan Kise resmi pacaran dan seperti kalian tau mereka sedang bermesraan dengan Kise minta dicium sama Kuroko.

"Ayo cepat donk..Boleh ya? Atau kau lebih suka semua teman kita kerasukan roh-ssu?" Kata Kise sambil mendekati Kuroko.

"Cho-chotto matte Kise-kun" Kata Kuroko sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Kise.

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan sekeliling kita-ssu…Yuk, kita pergi kedunia kita berdua-ssu" Kata Kise yang masih berusaha sedangkan Kuroko masih berusha untuk menjauh dan seperti mereka tidak menyadari kalau seseorang dibelakang mereka sedang baca buku dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima yang masih galau gara-gara kejadian kemarin membuat Midorima geram lalu dia menutup bukunya dannn **BLETAAAKKKK **karena gak tahan Midorima memukul Kise dengan bukunya dan Kise tersungkur ke lantai dengan benjol dari buku tercinta Midorima.

"Bisa-bisanya merayu perempuan didepan mataku kalau mau usir rohnya cepat usir-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Ah, gomen-ssu! Aku baru ingat! Kemarin kau kan ditolak Kurokocchi!" Kata Kise dengan gaya sok kasihan kepada Midorima.

"Cari mati-nodayo!" Kata Midorima yang langsung mencekik Kise dengan tali yang entah dari mana dia dapat.

"Te-tenang dulu, Midorimacchi" Kata Kise sambil menahan ikatan tali itu sedangkan Kuroko hanya melihat saja tanpa berkomentar.

"Serius kau harus tenang bukan saatnya kita berantem-ssu" Kata Kise.

"**Kau yang cari gara-gara duluan-nodayo" **Walaupun udah berhenti tapi tetap hati Midorima masih marah dengan Kise.

"Apa yang terjadi-ssu? Sekolah ini penuh dengan roh gentayangan-ssu"

"Mana aku tau, tiba-tiba saja-nodayo" Entah Midorima sadar apa enggak bahwa kegelapan hatinya memanggil 'mereka' (Roh Jahat).

"Kau tidak merasa kewalahan dengan arwah sebanyak ini-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Tidak tuh…Aku kan sudah membuat sekat disekelilingku-nodayo"

"Kau Cuma memikirkan diri sendiri-ssu" Dan akhirnya mereka berdebat lagi sedangkan Kuroko hanya diam saja tapi ada salah satu roh memegang kepala Kuroko yang membuat harus berubah wujud sedangkan Midorima langsung menoleh ke Kuroko dan Kise malah sibuk mengusir roh.

"**Ah, jangan! Kumohon tunggu! Aku sudah tidak mau berubah wujud lagi menjadi dirimu!"** Batin Kuroko yang memohon kepada Tetsuna agar dia tidak berubah wujud tapi permintaan Kuroko dia turutin dan akhirnya Kuroko tidak jadi berubah wujud.

"**Ah Syukurlah" **Batin Kuroko lega tapi dia langsung menengok ke Midorima yang sedari tadi memandangnya dan melihat tampang Midorima yang kaget bahwa dirinya tidak jadi berubah dan hanya beberapa menit mereka saling memandang akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya membuat Midorima makin suram dan galau.

"**Mi-Midorimacchi makin suram saja-ssu" **Kata Kise yang juga melihat lalu Kise melihat sekeliling kelasnya makin banyak roh-roh jahat tapi roh itu malah mengelilingi Midorima.

"**Hei, hei..Kok makin lama makin banyak-ssu…Sedangkan orangnya sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli-ssu…Dalam keramaian ini dia bersedih apa yang ada dalam benakmu, Midorimacchi?" **

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Baru jam istirahat tapi sudah banyak murid-murid pulang karena tidak kuat dengan keadaan kelasnya sedangkan Kise dia masih sibuk mengusir roh-roh sedangkan Midorima hanya diam sambil membaca buku dan Kuroko—ya kalian tau sendirikan—

"**Makin banyak yang pulang tapi jumlah arwah gentayangan tidak juga berkurang padahal Kise-kun sudah mengusir mereka" **Batin Kuroko.

"Ya, ampun! Satu pergi, datang lagi yang lain-ssu…Capek ah" Akhirnya Kise nyerah dengan keadaan kelasnya tapi tiba-tiba ada 2 siswi datang ke kelas Kise.

"Kise! Tolongin donk! Teman sekelasku teriak-teriak ada setan!"

"Dikelasku juga! Tolong donk" Kedua siswi dari kelas berbeda memohon pada Kise untuk mengusir roh itu tapi Kise sudah pusing sekali **"Makin berat tugasku-ssu" **Batin Kise sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Midorimacchi bantu aku-ssu" Kata Kise yang langsung menghampiri Midorima lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Midorima.

"Kenapa harus aku-nodayo"

"Memang siapa lagi yang bisa-ssu" Kise masih meminta tolong kepada Midorima tapi Midorima menolak mentah-mentah sedangkan Kuroko yang melihat kejadian itu membuatnya berdiri tapi dia kembali duduk lagi **"Kenapa aku ingin membantunya..Padahal aku tidak bisa apa-apa..Celaka apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..Aku merasa diriku sangat kecil" **Batin Kuroko yang langsung keluar kelas untuk mengembalikan buku keperpus.

Di sepanjang jalan Kuroko sedang menuruni tangga dan disetiap ruangan banyak sekali roh-roh yang bergentayangan tapi Kuroko berusaha tidak memperdulikannya **"Huwaaa dimana-mana ada roh…Bisa gak yah aku lewat sana..Tapi lewat aja deh" **Batin Kuroko sambil melewati salah satu roh anak kecil tapi ketika dilewati di mendengar roh itu berbicara sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"_**Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri…Mama, mama jangan marah ya..Jangan marah" **_Kata roh itu selalu mengatakan kanan kiri **"Ah aku bisa mendengar suara hati roh ini…Aku harus cepat-cepat menjauh mengerti pun percuma aku gak bisa membantunya" **Batin Kuroko langsung berusaha menjauh tapi dia mendengar lagi suara hati roh itu.

"_**Padahal mama sudah bilang kalau mau menyebrang jalan, harus lihat kanan, kiri, terus kanan lagi..Tapi waktu itu aku lupa lalu ada mobil besar menggilas tubuhku…Gomen ne mama, aku mati…Mama jangan marah, ya..Aku tidak akan lupa lagi..Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri" **_Roh itu terus mengucapkan kata kanan dan kiri membuat Kuroko gak tega lalu dia menghampiri roh itu.

"**Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku kan gak bisa apa-apa tapi kasihan dia kalau begini terus" **Kuroko pun langsung menghapiri roh itu tapi tiba-tiba roh itu menjadi marah lalu menyerang Kuroko dan Kuroko pun kaget lalu di mundur tapi dia merasakan roh itu tidak jadi menyerangnya ketika Kuroko membuka matanya dia melihat roh itu gemeteran lalu dia merasakan ada seseorang dibelakang dan dia pun menengok kebelakang.

"Kise-kun"

"Kukira kau pergi kemana-ssu..Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kekuatan roh pelindung-ssu…Seharusnya kau hati-hati-ssu" Kata Kise sambil memegang tekuk lehernya karena pegal.

"Gomen, Kise-kun capek, ya?"

"Daijoubu, lumayan untuk olahraga…Ayo, lanjutkan! Ada yang ingin kau katkan pada roh itu, kan?" Tanya Kise dan Kuroko pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu dia menghampiri roh lagi yang gemeteran lalu dia dia berjongkok.

"_**huhuhuhuhuhuhuh" **_Tangis roh itu.

"Waktu menyebrang jalan kau harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

Lalu roh itu pun menjawab _**"Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri"**_

"Betul! Kau anak pintar" Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum lalu dia menyentuh roh itu tiba-tiba roh itu bersinar lalu dia menghilang sambil ketawa kecil kepada Kuroko.

"Eh? Lho? Kemana dia.." Kata Kuroko sambil celingak celinguk.

Kise yang melihat kejadian itu pun kaget "Kurokocchi..Tadi.."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba _**"Omedetou! Itu baru namanya cucuku! Kau berhasil cu!" **_Arwah kakek Kuroko tiba-tiba datang dengan tampang muda sambil gaya-gaya nangis segala.

"Kakek?!"

"_**Bagus sekali, Tetsuna! Kau punya kekuatan roh yang kuat, tapi tidak bisa menggunakannya…Begitu kata roh pelindungmu"**_

"Kenapa kakek tiba-tiba.." Kuroko makin bingung tapi langsung dijawab oleh kakeknya.

"_**Kau tidak mengerti ya? Roh tadi sudah pulang kealam baka..Berkat kau, Tetsuna…Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukannya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, Tetsuna" **_Jelas kakek.

"Oh begitu ya…Kurokocchi hebay juga-ssu"

"Be-betulan nih? Aku yang…" Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena di masih kaget **"Meskipun aku tidak berubah wujud ternyata aku masih bisa" **Batin Kuroko sedikit girang.

"_**Sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja…Tidak lagi membutuhkan roh pelindungmu itu lagi..Setelah kau bisa memakai kekuatanmu sendiri…Dia akan keluar dari tubuhmu…Kekuatannya rohnya terlalu besar…Kehadirannya dalam dirimu bukan Cuma bisa melindungimu tapi juga bisa menghancurkan kehidupanmu…Itu sebabnya kau merasa kebingungan sekarang, kan? Makanya dia memanggilku untuk melindungimu setelah dia pergi" **_Jelas sang kakek panjang lebar tapi di akhir katanya membuat Kise kaget apa yang dimaksud perkataan itu.

"Apa, Kumacchi?" Seperti Kise mengetahui maksud itu tapi kakek langsung melanjutkan perkataannya _**"Kalau punya kekuatan roh, mengusir arwah jahat sih gampang-gamoang saja..Memang sih, kekuatanku tidak seberapa tapi daripada gak bisa apa-apa, ya kan?" **_Kata kakek yang mulai narsis.

"Hei, jangan sombong dulu-ssu"

"_**Tenang saja sekarang Tetsuna kan sudah bisa memakai kekuatannya sendiri" **_Lanjut sang kakek.

"**Betul juga, ya..Hatiku merasa lebih tenang, tapi apa aku akan baik-baik saja karena sepeninggalan roh pelindungku" **Batin Kuroko yang sedang berpikir sambil memegang dagunya.

"_**Tetsuna, disini juga ada, lho" **_Panggil kakek lalu Kuroko pun langsung menengok dan melihat roh jahat yang membuatnya kaget.

"_**Ayo bantu roh ini kembali kealam baka" **_Kata kakek sambil memberi semangat begitu juga Kise tapi Kuroko bingung apa yang dia lakukan soalnya roh itu berbeda dengan roh tadi dan sekarang roh yang dia hadapin adalah roh yang bermuka menyeramkan dengan tubuhnya yang berotot-otot.

**Tes Tes Tes **Kuroko malah mengucurkan air matanya karena takut dan bingung membuat dua orang cowo nan tampan mematung dan akhirnya kedua panik melihat Kuroko diam saja.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Kok gitu sih? Padahal tadi bisa-ssu!" Dan mereka bertiga melihat roh itu menyerang mereka dan akhirnya mereka pun menyelamatan Kuroko lalu jatuh terduduk. Roh itu pun langsung menghilang dengan sekali sentuhan—yah kalian pasti tau kan siapa 'dia' yang melakukan itu—dan roh tadi pun langsung menghilang dalam sekejab.

"Ah..Akhirnya jadi begini, kan?" Seperti Kuroko berubah wujud ke Tetsuna karena ketakutannya tadi.

"Aduh aduh" Hanya itu ucapakan Kise.

"_**Tetsuna, kau…Kenapa bisa sekali gak bisa 2 kali ya…Memangnya kau sebebal itu?" **_Tanya kakek.

"Urusai! Yang bebal itu cucumu! Baka!" Marah Tetsuna.

"_**Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan" **_Kata kakek.

"Gak nyangka Kurokocchi sebebal itu, ya" Kata Kise ketawa geli.

"_**Hem, padahal aku sudah memujinya"**_

**BLETAKKKK BLETAKKKK**

Kalian tau kan akhir dari kedua cowo itu mereka mendapat bogem mentah dari Tetsuna karena membuat dirinya kesal.

"**Apa yang harus kulakukan dalam keributan seperti ini dan juga dia" **Batin Tetsuna yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua lalu dia pergi menuju halaman belakang bahwa dia tau orang yang dia cari sedang menggalau dan hatinya makin gelap lalu dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Yang dia cari adalah Midorima yang sedang berdiri di pohon sekolah dan melihat banyak sekali roh jahat yang mengelilingi dia.

"Manusia dengan kekuatan roh memang keras kepala…Kau memanggil mereka semua, kan" Kata Tetsuna yang membuat Midorima terkejut lalu di menengok ke arah Tetsuna yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Tetsuna" **"Apa yang harus kukatakan…Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat-nodayo..Aku sudah terlanjur menyakitinya-nodayo" **Batin Midorima yang tidak berani memandangi wajah Tetsuna.

"Kau bilang aku yang memanggil mereka? Jangan bercanda-nodayo" Kata Midorima yang mengelak fakta itu.

"Shintaro! Di saat dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya atas keinginannya sendiri…Maka saat itu pula, Aku yang sebagai roh prlindung akan pergi meninggalkan tubuh ini…Memang saat itu belum tiba sekarang" Mendengar perkataan Tetsuna membuat Midorima terkejut.

Tetsuna langsung menutup matanya sebentar lalu membuka kembali **"Setiap kali berubah wujud menjadinya, perasaan itu pasti akan tumpah…Kenapa tidak bisa hilang padahal aku tau persis, yang disukai Midorima-kun adalah sosok ini, bukanlah diriku tapi kenapa aku lagi-lagi" **Batin Kuroko sambil menyaksikan adegan itu didalam dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi itu sebabnya tentang diriku ini…Tolong…" Tetsuna tidak bisa mengucapkan kata 'sayonara' kepada Midorima sedangkan Midorima mengerti apa kelanjutan ucapan itu.

" '**Tolong lupakan aku' Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya kepada Shinatro" **Batin Tetsuna yang tidak kuat mengatakan itu tapi bagaimana lagi Tetsuna harus mengucapkan kata itu karena dia tidak mau Kuroko terlibat lagi perasaannya dan kisah cintanya dengan Midorima.

"**Aku tidak ingin melupakan Tetsuna tapi..Kuroko terombang-ambing diantara Aku, Kise, dan Tetsuna…Aku yakin Kuroko sedang bingung didalam dirinya yang masih bertukar tubuh dengan Tetsuna-nodayo…Akulah yang menyakiti hatinya kalau memang aku tidak bisa meraihnya" **"Tidak usah kau ucapkan…Cukup sudah aku mengerti..Aku akan melupakanmu-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil memalingkan wajahnya tapi dia mengucapkan kata itu dengan berat dan sedih sekali sedangkan Tetsuna yang mendengar itu senyum kecil tapi bukan senyum bahagia tapi senyum sedih. Sebenarnya didalam hati Tetsuna sangatlah sedih tapi dia harus karena dia roh pelindung yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Kuroko dan apalagi dia sudah mati beratus tahun dan tidak bisa hidup dengan Midorima.

Tetsuna pun langsung meninggalkan Midorima dan kembali dimana Kise berada sedangkan Midorima, dia menangis tapi didalam hati dia menangis **"Lebih baik begini kalau aku melupakan Tetsuna, Kuroko dan Kise bisa…Tapi melupakannya? Bagaimana caranya-nodayo" **Batin Midorima menangis lalu dia terduduk dengan muka ditutupi dengan tangannya sedangkan roh yang mengelilinginya mau pun di seluruh sekolah ini menghilang semua.

**Sore Harinya**

"Sepertinya sekolah ini sudah bersih dari roh-roh tadi-ssu" Kata Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling sekolah.

"Bagus donk kalau begitu-ssu! Berarti Tetsunacchi masih akan disini untuk sementara waktu-ssu…Tadinya aku sudah cemas banget-ssu" Kata Kise yang girang langsung menghela nafas.

"**Aku juga cemas, Kise-kun" **Batin Kuroko.

"Tapi kau sendiri gimana? Kau bilang gak mau berubah wujud lagi, kan?" Tanya Kise.

"Daijoubu…Midorima-kun bilang, dia akan melupakanku dan Tetsuna-san…Aku bisa tenang sekarang" Jawab Kuroko.

"Begitu ya-ssu…Oh ya Kurokocchi, kau kan pernah bilang padaku…Ketika kau berubah wujud perasaan Kurokocchi berubah kan?" Tanya Kise.

"Eh, i-iya…Setiap aku berubah perasaannku ikut berubah padahal aku tau kalau Midorima-kun menyukai Tetsuna-san bukanlah aku" Jawab Kuroko.

"Sepertinya Tetsunacchi sedang mengalami jatuh cinta-ssu"

"Eh?"

"Iya, apa kau lupa-ssu…Ketika berubah wujud pasti bentuk dan sifat orang akan berubah karena berpengaruh dengan bentuk dan sifat roh pelindung…Sepertinya Tetsunacchi sedang jatuh cinta jadi perasaan cintanya ikut terbawa ketika kau berubah wujud-ssu…Jadi ketika kau berubah wujud perasaanmu berubah dan itu bukan perasaanmu tapi perasaan Tetsunacchi-ssu" Jelas Kise yang membuat berpikir kembali ucapakan Kise.

"Kise-kun benar kenapa aku baru menyadari sekarang dan itulah aku bingung sekali dengan perasaanku dan ternyata perasaanku tercampur dengan perasaan Tetsuna-san tapi kalau dipikir-pikirkan perasaan Tetsuna-san sangatlah kuat sekali" Kata Kuroko sambil memegang dagunya.

"Sepertinya dia baru pertama kali yang namanya jatuh cinta-ssu"

"Eh? Baru pertama kali…Kenapa Kise-kun bisa tau?"

"Aku kan sudah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta yang pertama kalinya jadi aku mengetahuinya-ssu…Tapi dia udah berumur ratusan tahun tapi baru merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta itu membuatku penasaran-ssu…Kalau bisa aku menyelidikinya-ssu" Kata Kise sambil nyengir kuda.

"A-ano Kise-kun…Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu..Waktu itu kau mengatakan suka padaku.." Kata Kuroko sambil blushing **"Tadinya aku sangat kesepian, merasa tidak ada seorangpun memperdulikanku…Tapi ternyata Kise-kun memilihku…Kini aku tidak kesepian lagi, karena ada yang mengawasiku" **Batin Kuroko lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya tadi "Arigatou, Kise-kun…Kau memperhatikanku…Aku sangat, sangat bahagia"

Pernyataan Kuroko tadi membuat Kise mengembangkan senyum bahagianya lalu dia menarik Kuroko mendekat kearahnya dan Kuroko pun yang ketarik langsung duduk dipangkuan Kise.

"E-ehhhh…Ki-Kise-kun" Panik Kuroko.

"Hei, Kurokocchi…Jangan lagi kau pernah menjauhi aku seperti dulu-ssu" Perintah Kise.

"A-aku tidak akan…Ukh…Mengulanginya lagi" Jawab Kuroko sambil blushing dan tergagap.

Lalu Kise memegang pipi Kuroko dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko **Cuup **Akhirnya mereka berdua berciuman dengan perasaan yang saling membalas.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga nih…Misakicchi lagi berbaik hati jadi Misakicchi meng-update cerita langsung 2 chap sekaligus…Nah silahkan dibaca

Jangan lupa Review _**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing : Kise x Fem!Kuroko x Midorima

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance dan Supernatural

Rate : T

Warning : AU dan OOC

Note : "…" (Bicara biasa)

**"…." (Bicara dalam hati)**

_**"…******__." _(Setan,Roh, dll yang bicara)

"Kuroko" Wujud asli

"Tetsuna" Roh Pelindung

**Summary : Kuroko Tetsuna mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Kuroko takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Kise Ryota dan Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Kuroko membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Kise tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

"Maaf ya, kalian sudah datang jauh-jauh datang kesini…Tapi dia tetap saja mojok disana" Ucap Arisa kakanya pertama Midorima. Sejak saat itu, Midorima tidak masuk sekolah membuat kedua sahabatnya Kuroko Kise cmes, lali menjenguknya kerumah Midorima. Kuroko melihat Midorima yang sedang patah hati alias galau—sama aja cuk—kini sedang guling-guling gak selas banget—serius Midorima lagi masuk mode OOC—Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya sweatdroop saja.

"Seperti orang lain saja, ya? Patah hati?" Ucap arisa yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya tiba-tiba Kuroko kaget mendengar suara kucing tapi dengan nada yang ketakutan.

"A-ano itu kucing siapa?" Tanya Kuroko yang heran dengan kucing itu karena ekornya ada 2 (?).

"Itu suara kucing kami...Namanya Damien, dia lagi ketakutan…Dia pernah disiksa oleh Satsuki-chan sepupu kami" Jawab Arisa.

"Sepupu kalian?" Tanya Kise.

"Ya, kami serumah dengannya…Momoi Satsuki, sepupu kami didaerah yang jauh…Musim panas lalu, ibunya meninggal…Dia jadi sebatang kara jadi terpaksa tinggal disini" Jelas Arisa (lagi).

Kuroko langsung melihat Momoi Satsuki yang sedang lewat, dia memiliki surai warna pink tapi berantakan kayak gak pernah disisir dan memakai kacamata bulat gede, penampilannya sangatlah berantakan kayaknya di gak perduli dengan penampilannya. Merasa diperhatikan Momoi langsung menoleh kearah Kuroko dan Kuroko terkejut melihat tampang menyeramkan Momoi.

"Keluarga Midorimacchi orangnya seru-seru-ssu" Kata Kise terkekeh kecil.

"**Jadi Tetsuna-san yang membuat Midorima-kun jadi begini? Tapi didalam diriku aku mendengar percakapan Tetsuna-san dengan Midorima-kun dan aku mendengar dengan jelas bahwa Midorima-kun akan melupakan Tetsuna-san tapi saat Midorima-kun mengucapkan seperti itu aku merasakan hati Tetsuna-san yang sangat kesepian" **Batin Kuroko yang sedikit cemas dan Kise yang mengetahui kecemasan Kuroko langsung memberinya semangat.

"Janga cemas Kurokocchi…Midorimacchi Cuma belum mengobati luka hatinya saja-ssu…Nanti juga biasa lagi-ssu" Kata Kise yang membuat hati Kuroko merasa sedikit lega.

"Makanya biarkan dia-ssu…Lebih baik kita asyik-asyik aja-ssu" Kata Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dan tidak memperdulikan Arisa yang melihat adegan itu sambil ber-kyaa-ria. Kuroko yang merasa malu langsung mendorong Kise.

"Kise-kun! Kan sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan meluk?!" Kata Kuroko yang marah-marah dengan muka yang merona.

"Kau sama sekali gak cemas pada Midorimacchi!"

"Aku cemas, kok! Sangat cemas"

"Kurokocchi, bohong-ssu"

Arisa yang melihat pasangan yang baru jadi hanya terkekeh geli tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar bel berbunyi sepertinya ada tamu lagi lalu Arisa membuka pintu dan melihat ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah gelap, badan lumayan berotot, dan tingginya WOW. Pemuda tampan itu membawa boneka yang didepan wajah boneka itu ditempelin jimat.

"Hem? Bukan kau…Apa ada seseorang yang punya kekuatan roh didalam?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu yang belum memberi tau namanya dulu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Arisa tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat boneka itu dan melihat jimat itu hampir lepas terkena angin dan melihat wajah boneka itu.

"_**Hehehehe" **_"KYAAAAAA" Arisa langsung berteriak melihat boneka itu ketawa dan membuat Kuroko dan Kise yang sedang mencoba mengobrol dengan Midorima tiba-tiba kaget dan langsung kedepan pintu kecuali Midorima.

"Ketawatadi boneka itu tertawa" Kata Arisa yang ketakutan.

"Oh, boneka ini? Tentu saja, didalamnya kan ada banyak sekali roh jahat…Jauh-jauh aku datang kesini untuk melihat apa ada orang yang punya kekuatan roh" Jelas si pemuda itu dan pemuda itu langsung menoleh karena merasakan aura kekuatan roh lalu aura yang pemuda rasakan milik Kise dan Kuroko.

"Hem…Kau punya kekuatan yang lumayan" Ucap pemuda itu dan langsung menaruh bonekanya ke pangkuan Arisa sedangkan Arisa langsung ketakutan.

"Pegang nih" Kata pemuda itu dan langsung mencabut jimat itu dan keluar roh-roh jahat yang banyak sekali bahkan Arisa langsung pingsan.

"Ada 5…Mau adu berapa banyak mampu menangkap mereka?" Tanya pumuda itu membuat Kise sedikit bingung.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus taruhan denganmu-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa melakukannya, ya? Kalau begitu, aku yang menang nanti" Kata pemuda itu yang meremehkan Kise yang membuat Kise kesal lalu pemuda itu langsung berjalan ke arah Kuroko.

"Kau pacarnya, ya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh, i-iya" Jawab Kuroko yang sedikit gugup.

"Ya, sudah aku ambil hadiahku…Kuambil ya" Ucap pemuda itu sambil memegang dagu Kuroko membuat Kise langsung kaget bahwa pacarnya akan dijadika taruhan. Pemuda itu langsung kaget karena dia mengenali wajah Kuroko yang entah kenapa pemuda itu sangat familiar dengan wajah Kuroko.

"Eh? Kau…" Ucapan pemuda itu langsung terpotong karena Kise menarik kerah baju belakang pemuda itu dan menjatuhkan pemuda itu.

"Jangan ngawur bocah ingusan!" Kesal Kise.

"Ittai…Kok kasar begitu" Kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Nah..Aku yang menang-ssu" Ucap Kise sambil menginjak pemuda itu.

"Hei, kok pakai nginjak segala sih! Aku kan nantang adu kekuatan roh…" Ucapan pemuda itu langsung dipotong lagi oleh Kise.

"Aku yang menang-ssu" Kata Kise sambil ngokot.

"Iya, aku kalah!" Kata pemuda itu menyerah.

"Sana pulang! Bawa sekalian roh-roh sialan itu-ssu" Perintah Kise sambil melipatkan tangan ke dada sambil memasang tampang kesal sedangkan Kuroko hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Pemuda itu langsung menganyunkan tangannya dan menimbulkan angin lalu roh-roh itu mengikuti angin yang dibuat pemuda itu dan langsung masuke keboneka tadi lalu ditempelin jimat.

"**Semuanya masuk kedalam boneka..Anak ini hebat seperti dia memanfaatkan angin" **Batin Kuroko yang kagum melihat kemampuan pemuda itu.

"Ternyata aku benar…Kau Kuroko Tetsuna kan? Kau sudah tidak ingat lagi padaku?" Ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Kuroko sedikit bingung.

**Flashback**

Ada seorang anak perempuan bersurai baby blue sedang menangis karena ketakutan tapi ada seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah gelap yang sedang mengelus kepala anak perempuan itu "Semua roh yang mengejarmu sudah kuusir kok..Kau sudah aman sekarang…Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya Kuroko" Kata pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko dan menenangkan nya lalu Kuroko langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis "Arigatou, Kagami-kun"

**End** **Flashback **

**Café**

"Kagami Taiga…Dulu aku sering menolongmu, kan? Apa betul kau sudah lupa padaku?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

"Ingat sih tapi sedikit-sedikit…Seingatku kita berdua baru berteman selama 2 minggu tak lama kau pindah rumah" Kata Kuroko sambil mencoba mengingat tentang Kagami tapi dia ingat hanya sedikit karena dulu mereka masih kecil dan pasti ada ingatan yang dilupakan.

"Jangan dipikirkan..Waktu itu kita kan masih kecil" Kata Kagami sambil memasukkan gula kedalam tehnya lalu dia melanjutkan perkataan tadi "Tapi aku tidak pernah melupakanmu karena aku suka padamu..Kuroko juga pernah bilang suka pdaku..Kau cengeng tapi manis" Perkataan Kagami tadi membuat Kuroko panik karena dia tidak sepenunya ingat tentang Kagami dan Kagami mengatakan itu tanpa peka bahwa pacaranya Kuroko—si Kise—

"Itu kan cerita masa lalu Kagami-kun"

"Heh begitu ya-su" Ucap Kise yang membuat Kuroko langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan dia melihat dengan senyum tapi wajahnya sedang memasang kesal, Kuroko tau kalau Kise sedang kesal dengan Kagami.

"**Teman masa kecil apaan? Dari tadi mengganggu terus-ssu! Gayanya sok akrab-ssu…Lihat saja, sebentar lagi pasti kubanting" **Batin Kise sedang kesal tapi bisa membuat Kuroko merinding walaupun dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran tapi Kuroko yakin sekarang ini Kise marah dan Kuroko pun panik.

"**Waduh dia marah" **Batin Kuroko panik "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ngajak duel?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Karena aku ingin jadi kuat..Itu sebabnya aku harus membandingkan kemampuanku dengan pemilik kekuatan roh lainnya" Jelas Kagami.

"Kuat?"

"Ya, jadi tangguh tapi sebetulnya ada satu roh yang membuatku penasaran sekarang ini 'Kau kira bisa mengusirku, ha! Dasar bocah ingusan!' begitu katanya" Jelas Kagami sambil meniru gaya roh itu bicara yang di maksud Kagami ada lah roh pelindung Kuroko.

"Lho, itu kan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, dulu aku pernah gagal melindungi Kuroko jadi kuusir semua roh disekitarmu termasuk roh pelindung itu akhirnya aku dimarahin roh itu, itu cerita dulu, tapi sekarang terulang lagi…Saat itu aku sempat bicara dengannya, aku merasa dia roh yang malang" Jelas Kagami yang membuat Kuroko berhenti dari kepanikkannya.

"**Malang?" **Batin Kuroko.

"Kalau bertemu lagi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya.." Ucapan Kagami terpotong gara-gara ada suara perempuan yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Hei! Ini, lho kenapa ada barang begini dirumahku!" Datang Momoi sambil membawa boneka milik Kagami dan gaya bicaranya sangat menyeramkan.

"Oh iya, lupa" Hanya itu jawaban dari Kagami.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot begini sih…" Ucapan Momoi tidak dilanjut gara-gara dia merasakan sesuatu. Memang jimat boneka itu terlepas terkena angin membuat roh-roh jahat mengelilinginya.

"Kok perasaanku jadi gak enak" Ucap Momoi yang membuat Kagami dan Kise berdiri untuk menghentikan roh-roh jahat merasuki tubuh Momoi.

"**Masuk ke dalam mulut! Dia kerasukan? Cepat! Dia harus ditolong!" **Batin Kuroko langsung berdiri karena tidak tahan melihat orang yang kerasukan.

**WUUUUSSSHHHHH**

Kuroko langsung berubah wujud ke Tetsuna karena keinginannya sendiri **"Aku berubah atas keinginnya sendiri" **Tanpa banyak bacot Tetsuna langsung berlari ke arah Momoi sebelum terlambat **"Untung masih keburu" **Batin Tetsuna sambil melihat roh-roh yang belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Sejak kapan dia berubah-ssu" Kata Kise sambil memegang tekuk lehernya.

"Ah..Itu kan.." Ucapan Kagami yang kaget tapi ditambah kaget melihat hal vulgar yang dilakukan Tetsuna begitu juga Kise. Tetsuna mengeluarkan roh-roh itu dengan cara di cium bibir Momoi lalu Tetsuna langsung melepas ciumannya dan keluar roh-roh yang ada di dalam Momoi dan pulang ke alam baka. Tetsuna langsung menghela nafas lalu mengelap bibirnya tapi dia kaget melihat banyak pasang mata melihat adegan vulgar tadi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai cara yang vulgar-ssu" Ternyata Kise sudah memperingati sudah lama sedangkan Tetsuna hanya diam dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur.

Kagami melihat Tetsuna yang datang tiba-tiba langsung ingat masa lalu dimana Tetsuna mengobrol sedikit dengannya **"Selama hidupku..Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang apalagi yang namanya jatuh cinta" **Perkataan itulah yang diingat Kagami tanpa basa basi Kagami langsung mengatakan membuat Tetsuna kaget.

"Kau..Apakah kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Kagami tapi belum dijawab Tetsuna langsung balik lagi kewujud semula. Kuroko dan Kise langsung panik harus menjelaskannya bagaimana.

"Aneh, ya…Tadi roh itu ada disini kok" Kagami langsung celingak celinguk melihat sosok Tetsuna tadi. Sepertinya Kagami lebih bego dari pada Kise padahal roh itu pas ada didepan matanya dan berubah juga pas didepan matanya tapi tetap Kagami benar-benar tidak menyadari itu.

"**Apa dia tidak bisa melihat sosok ku/Kurokocchi tadi/ssu" **Batin Kuroko dan Kise bebarengan.

"**Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" **Kuroko tiba-tiba ingat dengan ucapan kagami tadi dan membuatnya bingung apa yang dimaksud ucapan Kagami tadi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Jangan lupa reviews


End file.
